For My Otouto
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Di tengah kehidupan yang menyiksa ini, pada akhirnya seorang Itachi akan tetap menyayangi otoutonya. Sampai kapanpun. Meski itu artinya dia harus merelakan semuanya, tak terkecuali gadis itu. Special Request by Ka Hime Shiseiten and NAND225, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, aku mau cepet-cepet untuk mengerjakan request yang datang. Soalnya kalau gak cepat, aku takut ntar ke sananya malah tambah males. Mana aku lagi terserang 'penyakit' menyebalkan itu (==') **

**Yah, fic ini hanya threeshot atau paling lama juga fiveshot hehe. ****Di sini, Sasuke 18 tahun, Sakura 19 tahun, dan Itachi 20 tahun, jangan sampai lupa yaaa. ****This fic special request by Ka Hime Shiseiten & NAND225 **

**Happy reading~ XD **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Warning : OOC, AU, (lemon after)

Pairing : ItaSaku, SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Angst

**Don't like? Don't be a fool flamer, just get outta here!**

'

**.**

**FOR MY OTOUTO**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 : MY LOVE FOR YOU**

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Itachi Uchiha. Anak sulung dari keluarga Fugaku Uchiha, ayahku dan Mikoto Uchiha, ibuku. Aku mempunyai adik semata wayang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia.. kuakui saja, dia adalah laki-laki yang tampan dan terkesan cool. Yah, walau masih banyak juga yang bilang kalau tampangku tidak kalah darinya, aku tetap tidak peduli. Entah kenapa, aku tidak pernah merasa ingin menang dari adikku itu. Bagiku, adikku itu selalu yang pertama.

"Kak Itachi, kau dapat surat cinta lagi nih," panggil Sasuke yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Saat ini dia masih duduk di kelas XII SMA Konoha. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah menjadi direktur muda di perusahaan kami, menggantikan ayahku yang sudah pensiun. Dan seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah Sasuke pasti memberiku oleh-oleh surat cinta dari beberapa teman ceweknya.

"Hn, terima kasih," jawabku sambil menerima surat itu dan melemparnya asal di atas meja kerjaku, lalu aku menyeringai menatap Sasuke, "Kau sendiri? Masa' tidak dapat surat cinta juga?" tanyaku bercanda. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Huh, hari ini aku dapat 3 dan sudah kubuang semua," jawabnya cuek. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Dasar, dan kau tidak memberi mereka jawaban?" tanyaku basa-basi, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi setidaknya ini untuk menghilangkan kebosananku setelah bekerja seharian penuh, yaitu bercanda dengan adikku.

"Hn, ngapain? Merepotkan," jawab Sasuke dingin, lalu dia membanting dirinya sendiri di atas sofa. Aku mendengus kecil. Sebenarnya adikku ini sangat mengkhawatirkan, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar bahwa dia pacaran atau setidaknya menanggapi cewek barang sekali saja. Yah, aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk bicara begitu, karena aku juga sama. Tapi kan.. yah pokoknya adikku yang pertama.

"Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau sesekali kau mencari cewek, Sasuke," usulku akhirnya. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Lebih baik urus diri sendiri dulu baru orang lain," balas Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Uuuh, aku merasa seperti tertusuk kena sasaran.

"Ya ya deh," cibirku dan aku kembali membuka buku-buku kerjaku. Kudengar Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiriku dari belakang, dia memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berisi tulisan bagai tidak pernah habis.

"Wow, ini semua kau kerjakan sendiri?" tanya Sasuke. Aku mengangguk saja. "Tidak capek?" tanya Sasuke lagi, aku mengangkat bahu lalu berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke di hadapanku yang menatapku dari bawah sampai atas.

"Pasti capek," jawab Sasuke menyimpulkan. Aku terkekeh kecil sambil kembali berbalik.

"Apa kau tidak punya orang yang membantumu? Seperti sekretaris misalnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang penyangga tempatku duduk. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak punya, tapi tousan bilang besok dia akan membawakan sekretaris untukku," jawabku. Sasuke ber'oh' ria.

"Kira-kira seperti apa sekretarisnya? Apa seperti tetangga kita? Ibu-ibu gendut itu? Hahahaha," tawa Sasuke meledak. Sepertinya dia habis membayangkan tetangga kami, ibu-ibu gendut penjual make up. Haaahh, dasar..

"Ya nggaklah," jawabku sambil terkekeh, "Akan lebih baik kalau mempunyai sekretaris yang seksi bukan?" candaku, tawa Sasuke meledak.

"Hahahaha sudahlah, kau bukan tipe yang menyukai cewek seksi. Aku tahu kau itu penyuka cewek tipe baik-baik," ejek Sasuke. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, mulai deh. Sasuke memang paling tahu kalau aku kaku dalam membicarakan masalah perempuan idaman. Dasar, sendirinya juga sama saja kok.

Kami terus bercanda. Dan gara-gara itu, aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas kerjaku. Ah sial, gara-gara Sasuke aku harus kerja lembur lagi...

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Aku terus berkutat dengan komputer dan map kerja milikku. Jari-jari tanganku bergerak lincah, menari di atas keyboard seolah tidak bisa berhenti. Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini, karena akan ada klien besar yang datang. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar berharap tousan menepati janji secepatnya membawa sekretaris baru untukku.

TOK TOK

"Masuk," ujarku mendengar pintu ruang kerjaku diketuk. Kulihat tousan masuk, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Melainkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan gugup di belakang tousan. Aku menatap mata hijau emeraldnya dalam-dalam, dan dari gerakannya aku bisa tahu dia menelan ludah karena bertatapan denganku.

"Itachi, ini sekretaris baru yang kujanjikan padamu," gumam tousan padaku. Tapi aku hanya mendengar suaranya saja, pandanganku sibuk mengamati gadis itu.

"Dia Sakura Haruno, dia bilang ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya. Tapi melihat prestasinya aku yakin dia pasti bisa membantumu," lanjut tousan lagi. Aku hanya ber'hn' ria menanggapinya. Lalu gadis yang kudengar bernama Sakura itu maju satu langkah dan membungkuk di depanku.

"Sa.. Saya Sakura Haruno, saya akan berusaha keras karena ini pekerjaan pertama saya, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda, saya akan menjalankah perintah anda dengan baik, saya—"

"Sudah cukup, Sakura," potong tousanku pada saat penjelasannya tapi..

"...Saya tahu saya bukan orang berpengalaman dan biasa saja, tapi saya akan tetap berusaha. Karena saya yakin orang berusaha—"

"Sakura, sudah cukup!" potong tousanku lagi dengan geram. Aku menunduk, menahan tawa melihat tingkah gadis bernama Sakura itu. Dia lucu juga, sepertinya dia akan menjadi sekretaris yang tidak membosankan.

"Go.. Gomen, saya—"

"Yak, sudah cukup! Tidak usah diteruskan, aku terima permintaan maafmu. Tapi tolong bantu anakku dengan rajin ya," seru tousan yang terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi, aku pun tertawa kecil sambil menunduk. Hebat juga, sekretaris baru tanpa pengalaman langsung membuat tousan kewalahan seketika.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tousan pun keluar dari ruanganku. Sakura kini berdiri kaku di hadapanku. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, aku sempat melihat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Segitu tegangkah jika berhadapan denganku? Aku mengamatinya dari bawah ke atas, lalu berdehem. Sepertinya itu membuatnya semakin grogi.

"Kau bisa duduk Sakura," gumamku mempersilahkannya. Sakura mengangguk canggung, lalu dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di depanku.

Aku mengamatinya dalam diam. Awalnya dia menatapku dengan mata hijau emerald miliknya tapi dia langsung menunduk saat aku menatapnya kembali dengan mata onyxku. Entah kenapa, gadis ini sangat menarik perhatianku. Rambut merah mudanya yang jatuh di samping wajahnya, mata hijau emerald miliknya, wajahnya yang bersih, tubuh proporsional, begitu pula kulit cerah berwarna putih bersih miliknya. Dan tentu saja, tingkah polosnya tadi cukup menambah nilai untukku. Sebab, kuakui saja ini pertama kalinya aku bisa tertawa karena seorang perempuan selain kaasanku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Aku.. ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Jadi.. berapa umurmu?" tanyaku langsung sambil membereskan tumpukan kertas di sampingku. Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelagapan.

"Se.. Sembilan belas, Itachi-sama!" jawabnya cepat. He? Setahun lebih muda dariku rupanya.

"Begitu, kau kuliah?" tanyaku lagi. Sakura terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi.. agak tersendat, karena uangku tidak mencukupi membayar biayanya," jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Aku mengangguk mengerti, memang rata-rata yang kerja di perusahaan kami juga orang seperti dia.

"Ngg, anu.. apa saya bisa mulai kerja sekarang? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Aku terbengong melihatnya, aneh. Biasanya bos yang memberi kerjaan pada anak buahnya kan? Tapi kenapa ini anak buah yang meminta kerjaan dari bos?

"Kau.. semangat sekali," gumamku. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Iya, Fugaku-sama bilang kalau aku rajin dan bersemangat dalam kerja, kedudukanku bisa saja dinaikkan atau paling tidak gajiku dinaikkan," jelas Sakura dengan semangat. Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tertawa sejadinya.

"Eh eh? Apa yang lucu Itachi-sama?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Hahahahaha, ti.. tidak. Hanya saja kau lucu sekali, kedudukan dinaikkan atau gaji dinaikkan itu sama saja tahu!" jawabku blak-blakan. Hei, ini pertama kalinya aku bicara blak-blakan selain dengan keluargaku. Sedangkan Sakura langsung blushing melihatku.

"A.. A, maa.. maaf. Saya terlalu bersemangat," jawab Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat padaku. Aku mengangguk setelah tawaku mulai mereda.

"Hnn, ya sudah. Hm, aku haus jadi bisa tolong ambilkan segelas kopi panas di dapur?" pintaku. Sakura mengangguk cepat, dan baru saja Sakura berbalik, seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerjaku tanpa permisi.

"Kak Itachi, aku—siapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Sakura, sepertinya dia baru pulang sekolah. Dia mengamati Sakura dari bawah sampai atas, sama seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya.

"Dia sekretaris baruku itu Sasuke, namanya Sakura Haruno," jawabku sambil berdiri di samping Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapiku, entahlah sepertinya dia sibuk memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam.

"A.. Maaf, saya permisi dulu mau mengambil kopi panas," izin Sakura. Aku mengangguk, dan dia langsung berlari ke luar. Aku mendengus menahan tawa melihatnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih saja terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke tersentak kaget dan menatapku seperti orang bingung.

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa, hei kak Itachi apa hari ini kau lembur lagi?" pernyataan Sasuke langsung membuatku teringat kembali. Aaaargh, pekerjaanku yang kemaren kan belum selesaaai!

"Waduuuh, mati aku! Ini harus selesai besok, sedangkan kertasnya masih banyak! Sasuke, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa janji kalau aku tidak akan lembur hari ini," jelasku pada Sasuke. Aku langsung kembali mengutak-ngatik komputer dan map kerja yang tadi terlupakan. Saat itulah, Sakura kembali datang membawa kopi panas.

"Itachi-sama, ini—"

"Nah, kebetulan! Sakura, tolong bantu aku mengecap kertas ini dan isi kolom ini seperti ini," gumamku cepat. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan langsung bekerja. Kami berdua sibuk dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat menunggu di pojok.

.

.

.

**Malamnya..**

"Huuf, untung keburu ya," gumamku sambil membereskan meja kerjaku dibantu Sakura. Keadaan kami benar-benar berantakan saking terburu-burunya. Apalagi aku yang sudah sangat stress, hingga beberapa rambutku ada yang mencuat ke samping.

"Gomen Sakura, di hari pertamamu saja kau sudah disuruh lembur begini," ujarku. Memang aku sangat merasa bersalah sekali, mending dia sudah bekerja selama seminggu atau lebih dan disuruh lembur. Lha ini? Baru masuk, baru kenalan, udah disuruh lembur. Mana dia perempuan lagi, aku kan jadi tidak enak.

"Ah, tidak apa Itachi-sama, saya sudah siap bekerja begini kok," jawab Sakura yakin. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak enak. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, rumahmu di mana Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Saya? Emm, lumayan jauh dari sini sih Itachi-sama," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hah? Kalau begitu aku harus mengantarmu, tidak baik perempuan berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini," ucapku sambil hendak memakai jaketku. Tapi kuhentikan niatku, aku melirik Sakura. Baru kusadari kalau dia hanya memakai lengan pendek, aku pun melepaskan jaketku.

"Pakailah," gumamku sambil memberikan jaketku padanya. Sakura tertegun bingung melihatnya.

"Hah? Ta.. Tapi.." Sakura berusaha menolak dan mundur. Tapi aku tetap menekannya agar mau memakai jaketku itu. Aku tidak mau dia sampai kedinginan, bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai memikirkannya sejauh itu.

"Kalau kau sakit, maka kau tidak bisa masuk kerja dan gajimu akan dikurangi. Kau mau?" ancamku akhirnya. Sakura terkesiap, dia nampak berpikir lalu akhirnya dia menerima jaketku.

"A.. Arigato, Itachi-sama," gumamnya sambil menunduk, wajahnya memerah. Hari ini memang dingin. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah wajahnya memerah karena dingin atau karena aku?

Kami keluar dari kantor dan sekarang kami berada di tempat parkir menuju mobilku. Lama-lama aku kesal juga, Sakura memang menerima jaket dariku. Tapi dia tidak memakainya sedari tadi. Akhirnya dengan paksa aku merebut jaketku di tangannya dan memakaikannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan lebih pendek dariku, memudahkan aku untuk memakaikan jaketku yang besar padanya. Setelah memasangkan resletingnya, kami sempat bertatapan sesaat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kuakui saja ini pertama kalinya aku bertatapan dengan seorang gadis sampai sedekat ini. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu wajahku.

"I.. Itachi-sama.." tersadar, aku langsung melepaskan pegangan tanganku pada kerah jaket yang dipakainya. Aku melihat ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari topik bagus untuk mengalihkan keadaan. Tapi sial, tidak ada apa-apa selain malam yang hening.

"Ngg, masuk? Ayo kita pulang," ajakku sambil membukakan pintu mobilku untuknya. Awalnya Sakura terlihat ragu, lalu dia mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku menutupkan pintu mobilku untuknya. Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Pikiranku berkecamuk, aku berantakan sekali. Kenapa? Wajah Sakura terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Padahal kami baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku tidak bisa menghapus wajahnya barang sedetik saja. Ini.. pertama kalinya aku memikirkan seorang gadis sampai seperti ini. Dan lagi, Sakura ini tidak memberiku surat cinta, menyatakan cinta, atau apapun. Dia justru memberi jasanya untukku yaitu membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Seandainya dia tidak ada, apa mungkin malam ini kerjaanku bisa selesai?

Aaagh, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**...... (=,=)**

**Heee, aneeeh! DX Kenapa ya? Perasaanku saja, atau Itachi sangat terlihat aneh dan ceria di sini? Tapi ini emang chapter awal sih, jadi menurutku wajar aja. Nah, di next chapter mungkin aku bakal nyiksa (?) Itachi, jadi yaaa sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu aja hehehe *kabur sebelum dihajar Itachi FG***

**Dan kalau seandainya ada Himawari Sakura . 21 di sini, aku mau ngasih tahu kalau aku gak bisa balas PM darimu. Soalnya kamu di disabled messagenya, jadi aku susah bales (==') di enabled dulu messagenya, trus ntar aku bales ya hehe (^^)**

**Yup, itu aja deh. Boleh minta review? X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya ampun, jujur saya sempat lupa kalau saya masih mempunyai fic multi chapter yang satu ini ==' *dihajar massa* EHEM EHEM, okaay saya mengaku salah dan mari tanpa basa-basi kita—HMPH! *dibekep perban + diseret***

**Se.. Selamat memba—HMMPH *diseret ke dalam goa (?)***

**

* * *

**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU (lemon in next chap)

Genre : Romance/Angst

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**FOR MY OTOUTO **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 : I LOVE HER**

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang paling melelahkan sekaligus membingungkan bagiku. Dari tadi degup jantungku serasa berdetak cepat, seolah tidak bisa tenang seperti biasanya. Apalagi bola mata onyxku sering kali spontan melirik pada gadis berambut pink di sampingku. Entah kenapa, tentu saja aku melakukannya reflek. Meskipun aku berusaha mengosentrasikan diriku untuk melihat jalanan yang sepi di depanku, tetap saja lagi-lagi aku reflek melirik manajer baruku yang tak lain bernama Sakura Haruno itu. Akh, sebenarnya aku kenapa sih?

"Itachi-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang menatapku khawatir saat aku spontan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Aku menjawab dengan gugup, "Ha? A.. Aku? Aku tidak apa kok," jawabku kaku. Sakura terlihat mengangguk, tapi aku bisa melihat dari mata emeraldnya bahwa dia tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. Aku berusaha tertawa garing untuk menghilangkan keheningan.

"Ha.. Hahaha, err Sakura di mana rumahmu?" tanyaku gugup, dan entah kenapa tanganku yang memegang supir terlihat tegang dan gemetar. Sakura sepertinya melihat tanganku yang gemetar itu, dia kembali menatapku bingung.

"Itachi-sama sakit?" tanyanya.

"Nggg aku—"

"Mau saya gantikan menyetir, Itachi-sama?" tanyanya, dia terlihat menggeser duduknya mendekat padaku. Che, lagi-lagi aku dibuat kaku olehnya.

"Ha? Ti.. Tidak usah, katakan saja di mana tempat tinggalmu," jawabku cepat. Sakura menatapku bingung, tapi akhirnya dia menurut padaku.

"Ngg, ah! Di depan sana, belok kanan setelah itu belok kiri," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit memajukan posisi duduknya. Aku mengangguk, tapi di saat aku akan membanting setirku ke kanan, tiba-tiba ada bayangan lewat. Aku tersentak kaget, dan spontan aku langsung menginjak rem.

**CKIT **

Karena gerakan rem mendadak itu, membuat tubuhku dan Sakura spontan maju ke depan. Bahkan kepalaku sedikit beradu dengan dasbor mobilku membuatku meringis. Dengan kesal aku membuka jendela mobilku dan begitu kulihat bayangan apa yang meloncat tadi—akh sial, rupanya kucing hitam. Sepertinya tadi dia melompat setelah mendapatkan tikus buruannya, karena sekarang kulihat dia tengah mencabik-cabik apa yang di depannya. Aku mendengus kesal dan kututup kembali jendela kaca mobilku. Aku kembali memegang dahiku sambil sesekali meringis.

"I.. Itachi-sama, anda tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura di sampingku. Aku mengangguk, tapi masih belum menoleh padanya.

"Yeah, aku tak a—" baiklah, kata-kataku serasa ditelan bumi saat kusadari wajah Sakura sudah beberapa centimeter di depan wajahku. Aku menelan ludah, mataku serasa tidak bisa berkedip, mata hijau emeraldnya kini benar-benar terekspos jelas di depan mata onyxku. Benar-benar, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lagi. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Aku berusaha menjawabnya, tapi lidahku kaku seketika.

"Aku tak apa," jawabku yang sudah sedikit mulai tenang. Sakura masih menatapku tidak yakin, sampai akhirnya aku tersenyum padanya, "percayalah.." ucapku lagi. Lama kemudian, akhirnya Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku panik sekali saat melihat Itachi-sama berkali-kali meringis kesakitan. Kalau seandainya terjadi sesuatu, aku takut tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Maaf Itachi-sama, aku memang manajer yang tidak bisa diandalkan," awalnya bicara dengan semangat, lama kemudian menjadi lesu. Haahh, dasar dia ini. Aku meliriknya dan kulihat dia menunduk dengan wajahnya yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"Hei, aku kan sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan lha," gumamku. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatapku sesaaat.

"Gomen ne," itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku melirik kembali, uh benar-benar bibir ranum yang menggoda. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku kembali dengan wajahku yang sudah memerah.

"Baiklah, kita antar lagi kau pulang," jawabku cepat, dan setelah menarik nafas. Aku langsung menancap gas.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Hari-hariku langsung berjalan mudah tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak kedatangan Sakura, kerjaku jadi jarang lembur lagi seperti biasa. Aku bersyukur, sejak dia ada kehidupanku jadi lebih berwarna meski aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi terkadang degup jantungku yang seringkali tanpa ada tanda langsung berdegup kencang, membuatku risih juga. Bagaimana tidak? Itu hanya terjadi saat aku berada di dekat Sakura.

"Itachi-sama, jangan lupa jam 3 siang nanti akan ada rapat dengan Hyuuga coorperation," terang Sakura yang kini berada di depanku sementara aku tengah melihat-lihat file yang nanti akan aku presentasikan. Aku mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar pernyataan gadis itu.

"Hem, baik. Arigato Sakura," ucapku sambil mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum padanya. Sakura membalas senyumku dan mengangguk. Lama aku terdiam menatap wajahnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya mata hijau emeraldnya, Sakura pun ikut terdiam. Kami berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sampai…

**KRIET**

Aku tersentak kaget dan spontan Sakura langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Semua karyawanku tanpa kecuali pasti mengetuk dahulu sebelum masuk, dan kalau tidak mengetuk, berarti yang mungkin datang adalah tousan atau…

"Hai, Itachi-nii," sapa Sasuke padaku. Aku tersenyum menanggapi adik kesayanganku ini. Tak lama setelah itu, kulihat Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura di sebelahnya yang terlihat canggung. Aku menatap gerak gerik Sasuke, ada yang aneh darinya.

"Hai Sakura," sapanya pada Sakura. Tunggu tunggu, Sasuke menyapa perempuan?

"Ah i.. iya," jawab Sakura canggung. Sepertinya dia juga bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyapanya ini. Apalagi, bukannya kembali berhadapan denganku, Sasuke masih terus saja menatap Sakura yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Membuatku yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jadi sedikit kesal.

"Sasuke," panggilku, Sasuke menoleh padaku, "baru pulang dari sekolah?" tanyaku lagi. Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar.

Adikku yang berambut biru donker itu menaruh tasnya di sofa belakangnya, "Hn, biasanya juga aku selalu datang setelah pulang sekolah kan?" tanyanya balik padaku. Aku mendengus menahan tawa, yeah memang benar sih.

"A… Anu, saya keluar dulu Itachi-sama," izin Sakura padaku. Aku mengangguk, setelah itu Sakura berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan mata onyx Sasuke yang sama denganku tengah mengikuti arah jalan Sakura. Bahkan setelah Sakura menghilang di balik pintu pun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya yang menghadap pintu ruang kerjaku sampai aku berdehem.

"Ehem!" Sasuke tersentak, seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, dia pun langsung melihat-lihat ke arah lain, "kenapa Sasuke?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mendekati Sasuke yang entah kenapa tangannya menggerak-gerakkan dasi sekolahnya seperti hendak membetulkannya.

"Hn? Aku tidak apa, memangnya ada yang salah denganku ya?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tengah menatapku saat aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, dan entah kenapa aku terkekeh.

"Dari tadi kulihat, kau memperhatikan Sakura ya, hm?" tanyaku, mengingat Sasuke jarang sekali memperhatikan seorang gadis. Walau begitu, tetap saja aku berharap Sasuke menyangkal apa yang kukatakan, namun…

"Yeah, memang kenapa?" aku tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh pada adik semata wayangku ini, "Itachi-nii tidak menyukainya kan? Apa dia boleh

buatku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos khas Uchiha. (?)

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Mulutku kaku seketika, bingung mau mengatakan apa. Adikku sendiri, adik yang kusayangi juga menyukai gadis yang sama. Aku bingung setengah mati, bagaimana ini…

"O… Oooh, kau menyukai Sakura?" tanyaku kaku, Sasuke mengangguk santai, "kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi seriusku, tapi untungnya Sasuke memang kurang peka akan hal ini.

"Hm? Aku suka saja, dia berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini sering kutemui," jelasnya dengan tenang, sesekali dia menerawang pada langit-langit ruang kerjaku, "lagipula Itachi-nii sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk segera mencari cewek kan?" tanyanya sambil melirik padaku. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa menyangkal bahwa memang itu kenyataannya.

"Oh ya, benar juga! Bagaimana kalau Itachi-nii membantuku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuatku bingung.

"Me.. Membantu apa?" tanyaku balik. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasakan firasat buruk, semoga saja pikiranku ini hanya berlebihan.

"Sakura kan manajer Itachi-nii, bagaimana kalau Itachi-nii membantuku untuk mendekati Sakura, tanya apa yang dia suka dan sebagainya. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Aku terdiam, tak biasanya Sasuke bersikap ceria seperti ini dan dari mata onyxnya yang sama denganku itu, aku bisa melihat dia memang menyukai Sakura. Sama sepertiku.

"Hnnn, tapi—"

"Tenang saja Itachi-nii, kali ini aku serius. Kau selalu bisa membacanya dari mataku kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan penuh harap. Tidak, aku tidak mau menatap matanya, melihat kenyataan adikku sendiri menyukai gadis yang juga kusayangi itu menyakitkan tapi… menyakiti adik yang paling kusayangi pun itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana ini?

"Hhh baiklah, terserah saja," jawabku pasrah. Sasuke tersenyum lebar, baru pertama kali kulihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti ini sejak dia masuk SMP hingga sekarang sudah SMA.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum kecut. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa hatiku rasanya sakit seperti tertusuk pisau bertubi-tubi. Dua orang yang paling kusayangi dalam hidup. Aku kembali menatap wajah Sasuke, dia benar-benar percaya padaku. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa seenaknya menjadi kakak yang akan mempermainkan perasaan adiknya sendiri. Aku harus memegang amanah kepercayaan yang diberikan Sasuke padaku. Aku sayang padanya, adik semata wayangku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih dengan cara mengkhianatinya. Tidak mau.

Demi adikku, semuanya akan kulakukan. Meskipun itu artinya aku harus merelakan semuanya. Termasuk gadis yang kusayangi. Jujur saja, aku tidak berniat memberikan Sakura pada siapapun, termasuk adikku sendiri. Tapi, apalah artinya jika aku hidup dan salah seorang dari dua orang yang paling kusayangi dalam hidup merasa terluka? Lagipula, aku tidak tahu apakah Sakura juga membalas perasaanku atau tidak. Sebelum terlambat, lebih baik sekarang aku mengalah. Membiarkan Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan membiarkan Sakura belajar menyukai Sasuke. Yah, tak apa. Asal kalian bahagia…

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat hampir rasanya aku tidak percaya bahwa sekarang Sasuke sudah lulus dari SMAnya dan siap melanjutkan kuliah. Aku bangga padanya, bagaimana tidak? Dia lulus dan menduduki peringkat tertinggi sebagai lulusan SMA terbaik di Konoha tahun ini. Benar-benar, tak salah kalau aku membanggakan dia sebagai adikku. Dia turun dari panggung setelah menerima penghargaan dan menghampiriku. Seperti biasa, dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Heh," panggilnya padaku, "siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya padaku. Seperti biasa, dia suka sekali menyindir-nyindir hal yang tidak jelas. Aku terkekeh lalu memutar bola mataku dan memukul lengan adikku ini.

Aku merangkul pundaknya, "Yeah, otouto dari Itachi Uchiha," jawabku penuh kemenangan. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa saat aku tertawa dan lagi-lagi memukul bahu bidangnya yang sama sepertiku.

Aku terus bercanda dengan Sasuke seperti biasa, sambil berjalan keluar gedung perpisahan. Di luar, kulihat Sakura menunggu dengan sabar. Sasuke langsung melepaskan diri dari rangkulanku, dan menghampiri Sakura. Saat ini, tak bisa kupungkiri memang Sasuke sudah menjadi pacar resmi Sakura. Aku turut senang sekaligus sakit mendengar pernyataan itu dari Sasuke sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur, dan aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus membuat keduanya bahagia.

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Dari jauh memang tidak kelihatan, baru beberapa langkah aku bisa melihat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Aku terdiam saat melihat tangan kekar Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura dan terus menarik gadis itu ke dalam ciumannya yang hangat. Tidak berniat melepaskannya. Baiklah, laki-laki mana yang tidak sakit hati apabila melihat perempuan yang disukainya kini tengah berciuman bibir dengan laki-laki lain? Apalagi laki-laki itu adalah adik kita sendiri. Aku sedikit mendecih kesal, baru saja aku akan berbalik meninggalkan mereka, kudengar Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu, Sasuke!" gerutu Sakura. Dia menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah, menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis di depannya.

"Heheh maaf maaf," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa. Aku sedikit menggerutu kesal dan saat itulah Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kita pulang, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku melirik Sakura di belakangnya yang juga ikut menatapku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan, ke mana saja asal jangan sampai aku menatap mata hijau emerald gadis itu.

"Baik, kita pulang,"

.

.

.

**Di rumah…**

"Tadaima," ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumah kami. Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di belakangku langsung menyerobotku dan berjalan ke dalam.

"Kaasan, tousan mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat kaasan berjalan menghampiri kami, "aku ingin membicarakan soal itu," jelas Sasuke. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, apa maksudnya 'soal itu'?

"Oh, dia ada di ruang tengah. Kalian ke sana saja, kaasan nanti menyusul," ucap kaasan. Kami bertiga mengangguk dan segera berjalan.

Di sana terlihat tousan tengah membaca koran hari ini seperti biasa. Kebiasaannya dari aku dan Sasuke masih kecil seperti dulu tetap tidak berubah. Kulihat Sasuke berjongkok pada tousan kami dan mendekatinya, tousan langsung menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang ada di sampingku.

"Ah, calon menantuku datang rupanya," ucap tousan. Tunggu, apa maksudnya calon menantu? Kulihat Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku semakin bingung.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku akhirnya, Sasuke terlihat memukul kepalanya seolah baru ingat akan sesuatu. Lalu dia menghampiriku.

"Gomen Itachi-nii, aku lupa memberi tahumu karena dari kemarin kau sibuk terus," jelas Sasuke, aku menatapnya heran.

Aku semakin bingung saja, dan firasat firasat buruk semakin banyak menyerangku. Saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membuatku tiba-tiba rasanya ingin keluar dari sini. Kenapa? Apa? Apa Sasu—

"Sakura akan menjadi istriku,"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi?

"Dan dia akan tinggal bersama kita, Itachi-nii…"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Hem… Apa ya? Bingung saya mau ngomong apa ==a *dibantai* Ah ya, salut saya pada Argentina yang bisa menang melawan Korea dengan skor 4 – 1 Uwoooo, keren banget! Ini baru namanya FIFA WORLD CUP..! XDD *ditendang rame-rame***

**Special thanks for : **

_**Angga Seiko Siyosuke, violetness, Mamehatsuki, Rhaa Yamanaka, No Name, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Ame-ChocoSasu, Shinrei Azuranica, Micon, Aya, Uchiha-chan, Jejess, Haruchi Nigiyama, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', aya-na rifa'i, kin chan usagi, Azuka Kanahara, Jif Ferro Uzumaki, Utsukushi I – KuroShir6yh, Kiky-chan, mikan kuchiki, Dhevitry Haruno, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Haruna Hime, sinichi sasusaku**_

_**Violetness : **__Ne? Kalo di sini ada dua-duanya sih hehe, mungkin next chap SasuSaku, tapi next chapnya lagi ItaSaku. Gomen, habis diminta sama yang request sih m(_,_)m thanks dah review..! X3_

_**Micon : **__Ha? Semuanya boleh request kok, termasuk Micon juga pasti boleh. Hanya saja memang kelemahanku selalu gampang lupa kalau requestnya lewat review hehe. Jadi kalau bisa request jangan lewat review, soalnya aku jarang memperhatikan ==v *dihajar* tapi tenang aja, kebetulan aku dapet request ShikaTema juga, ntar baca ya XD Yosh! Thanks dah review! _

_**Haruna Hime : **Waalaikumsalam XD salam kan harus dijawab :3 hehe thanks, and terima kasih buat reviewnyaaa XD  
_

**Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang sudah baca hehehe. Dan kudoakan untuk temanku yang request fic ini, KA HIME SHISEITEN yang katanya sekarang tengah operasi, semoga cepat sembuh. Aku rela-relain update nih, pas denger jeng sakit. Karena sudah update, jeng cepet sembuh yaaa :D Jadi kita bisa saling membangga-banggakan suami kita lagi ya jeeeng~ Hohohoho XD *disambit***

**Yup, dan untuk lemon PASTI ADA dan tunggu sajaa wkwk. Sakura akan berakhir dengan siapa? Silahkan bacaaa wakakak *BHUAG***

**Yup, boleh minta review? X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna~! Haha sekedar pemberitahuan tidak penting, karena sebentar lagi bulan puasa, jadi mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku bakal ngebut bikin fic rate M. Tapi tenang saja, bukan berarti aku berhenti membuat fic selama bulan puasa, aku masih bisa membuat fic rate T kok hohoho *dibacok* XD**

**Yup, sudah dulu curcolnya, happy reading! :) **

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, little miss typo

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : ItaSaku, SasuSaku

**Flame NOT ALLOWED**

**.**

**.**

**FOR MY OTOUTO**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 : EXCHANGE**

"Eh? Maksudmu…" aku menelan ludah sebelum mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu, "Sakura akan menjadi adik iparku?" tanyaku setelah aku berhasil mengendalikan diri sesaat. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Ya Itachi-nii, gomen baru bilang sekarang," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Senyum tipis dengan tatapan polosnya membuatku harus menahan diri. Tidak boleh Itachi, kau tidak boleh meledak di sini. Jangan kecewakan otoutomu!

"Oh… Oh gitu, kalau begitu—" dengan paksa, kucoba untuk sedikit menoleh dan menatap mata emerald gadis itu, "—selamat… ya…" ucapku getir. Sungguh! 100% aku sama sekali tidak rela mengatakan ini.

Sakura tersenyum padaku, dengan senyum maut yang bisa saja menghilangkan kendaliku sewaktu-waktu, "Arigato, Itachi-sama," balas Sakura. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Kulihat Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dan membelainya perlahan. Pemandangan ini sudah sering kulihat ratusan kali sejak Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura sebulan yang lalu. Bayangkan, sudah berapa kali aku harus merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Sesak sekali rasanya, apa kau tahu itu Sasuke? Err, mungkin kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau cukup berbahagia di sana sementara aku bersakit-sakit di sini. Asal demi kau, aku rela. Ikhlas, meski jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku tidak pernah membenarkan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membawa Sakura menghilang dari pandanganku dan tousan. Bola mataku mengekori arah ke mana mereka pergi. Seolah tidak mau melepaskan barang sedetik saja. Bodoh kau Itachi, harusnya kau mulai belajar dari sekarang untuk melupakan Sakura. Sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menjadi milik Sasuke sepenuhnya dan kau? Tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, bagaikan roda mobil yang berputar sangat cepat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tuhan menyepatkan waktu seperti ini, tidak cukupkah penderitaanku selama ini? Hingga sekarang aku harus melihat wanita yang kucintai berada di depan sana bersama adik yang paling kusayangi. Merangkul lengan itu dengan kuat, juga warna mukanya yang memerah. Namun, wajah tersipu itu bukan untukku. Ya, bukan. Itu untuk adikku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalaku di luar. Aku berjalan menghindari desakan orang-orang yang ingin sekali melihat perkawinan adikku dengan Sakura. Dengan langkah berat, aku berhasil sampai ke belakang gedung. Lumayan, di sana ada bukit yang sepertinya enak untuk ditiduri. Kudekati bukit itu lalu kurebahkan tubuhku di sana. Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas. Namun tetap saja, lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan di dadaku. Seolah ada panah yang menghantam dadaku dan tidak mau lepas meski aku sudah berusaha mencabutnya berkali-kali. Sial, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa jatuh cinta dan berakhir begini. Bahkan awan berarak pun sama sekali tidak membantu menyembuhkan rasa ini.

"Itachi-sama?"

Haaah, mimpi apa lagi aku kali ini? Mendengar Sakura memanggil namaku.

"Itachi-sama? Anda sedang ngapain?"

Aku tersentak kaget, langit biru yang kulihat kini terhalang dengan dua mata emerald milik gadis itu. Sakura. Sedang apa dia di sini? Bukankah harusnya dia bersanding dengan Sasuke di pelaminan perkawinan mereka? Spontan aku terduduk dan bertatapan dengan gadis itu di depanku.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa ke sini?" tanyaku agak kaku. Sudah lama memang, aku tidak mengobrol dengannya.

Sakura menatapku heran, "Ngg harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa Itachi-sama ada di sini? Sasuke-kun mencarimu," terang Sakura. Aku ber-oh ria. Sasuke rupanya. Yah tapi memang benar sih, mana mungkin Sakura berinisiatif sendiri untuk mencariku kalau bukan karena di suruh Sasuke?

"Itachi-nii," sapa suara berat di belakang Sakura. Aku dan gadis itu langsung menoleh, benar saja Sasuke rupanya dan dia datang mendekati kami. Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Sakura yang duduk di depanku.

"Kau ke mana saja? Kami semua mencarimu," tanya Sasuke. Aku menunduk ke bawah, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Ngg, aku—ah kenapa kalian di sini? Bagaimana dengan perkawinan kalian?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat mengerutkan wajahnya melihat reaksiku, sementara Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak mengerti tatapan itu, sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah selesai dari tadi kok Itachi-sa—" kulihat Sasuke sedikit menyenggol lengan Sakura membuatku bingung, lalu Sakura kembali tersenyum, "eh maksudku Itachi-nii," ungkap Sakura. Kenapa kau harus memanggilku 'Itachi-nii'? Sungguh, aku akan sangat senang kau memanggil namaku 'Itachi-kun' dan lain sebagainya.

"Begitu," responku sedikit tak berminat, "selamat ya, kalian sudah menjadi suami istri," ucapku lagi. Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dengan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya ingin mengatakan, _"Selamat ya, kalian sudah menghancurkan hatiku," _

.

.

Malam hari sudah tiba. Saat ini aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju pulang ke rumah dengan mobilku. Sebenarnya aku malas pulang ke rumah, bagaimana tidak? Di sana berbagai pemandangan menyakitkan akan terus muncul di depanku. Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju gerbang rumah. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat ke pojok kanan atas yang tepatnya adalah kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. Meski hanya bayangannya saja, aku bisa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berpelukan atau entah sedang lagi melakukan apa di depan jendela. Cih, belum-belum aku harus sudah melihat pemandangan itu. Aku langsung membuang muka dan berjalan lurus.

Aku memasuki rumah setelah mengucapkan kata 'tadaima' yang tidak disambut oleh siapapun. Pasti kaasan dan tousan sudah tidur. Dan Sasuke Sakura—ah sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Dengan malas, aku melepas jaketku dan menaruhnya di atas sofa. Aku menaiki tangga dan menatap kamarku yang berada di ujung. Kalau mau ke sana, itu berarti aku akan melewati kamar Sasuke. Uh, entah kenapa kakiku jadi terasa berat.

Ayolah Itachi, kau pasti bisa. Dengan sedikit memantapkan hati, kuputuskan untuk mulai melangkah dan melewati kamar Sasuke. Cih, benar firasat burukku. Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara desahan dan erangan Sakura. Pasti Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menikmati malam pertama mereka. Apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi? Konsentrasi! Ingat! Sakura sudah milik Sasuke sekarang. Karena itu, Sasuke mempunyai hak untuk memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, baik luar dalam. Dan kau? Kau bukan siapa-siapa Itachi…

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku setelah lama terdiam. Dan yeah! Kau berhasil Itachi. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Segera saja aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur empuk itu. Benar-benar, ingin rasanya aku teriak untuk sekedar melepaskan penat di dada. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menyesal? Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya aku menyesal melakukan sesuatu untuk kebahagiaan adikku. Untuk Sasuke. Untuk senyum Sasuke. Padahal dulu aku selalu berpikir, asal Sasuke bahagia aku juga pasti bahagia. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kali ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahagia?

Rasa kesal, marah, cemburu, kecewa, sedih bercampur jadi satu. Membuat dadaku semakin sesak saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah ini. Hahh, mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku menyewa apartemen atau kos bobrok sekalian. Toh gajiku sudah cukup untuk menghidupi kehidupanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku tidak mau melihat gadis yang kusayangi itu lagi. Berdiri di samping Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, mataku terpejam membawaku ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian…**

"Ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku sambil menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapku penuh harap. Dasar, pasangan muda ini tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku dan memintaku untuk mengantar ke rumah sakit.

"Ya Itachi-nii, ayolah kumohon. Besok aku ada meeting yang harus didatangi. Tolong temani Sakura ke rumah sakit ya?" pinta Sasuke memelas. Aku mendesah pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Hn, kalau begini aku bisa berdua dengan Sa—aaa Itachi, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin besok bisa atau tidak. Lagipula ngapain ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku sebelum aku menelan ludah, "apa Sakura hamil?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menyesali kata-kata yang tadi baru saja keluar dengan mudahnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil hingga mukanya memerah, "Haha belum kok Itachi-nii," jawab Sakura malu-malu, "sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke kemarin saling memeriksa sel sperma dan telur yang kami punya, untuk melihat apakah tidak ada masalah, dan sekarang kami harus mengambilnya," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Mata emeraldnya lurus menatapku, membuatku sedikit blushing dan membuang muka.

"Bagaimana Itachi-nii? Mau ya? Kumohon," pinta Sasuke lagi. Aku benar-benar kalah telak sekarang. Jika tatapan Sasuke sudah seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya sekarang. Sial.

"Baiklah," jawabku berat. Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu menatap Sakura, "tapi waktuku tak banyak, oke?" lanjutku dan Sakura mengangguk sekenanya.

"Arigatou Itachi-nii," ucap Sasuke dan dia langsung memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya yang hangat itu. Aku menyukainya, sungguh. Aku sayang pada adik semata wayangku ini.

Entah kesambet apa, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan menginap di apartemenku. Tenang saja, Sasuke bilang dia akan berangkat pagi-pagi. Dasar, sudah mempunyai istripun dia tetap tidak berubah. Masih seenaknya, bahkan Sakura sampai bilang, "Tenang saja, aku sudah mulai terbiasa kok Itachi-nii," elak Sakura. Oh baiklah, kau terlalu baik Sakura. Itu yang membuatku sangat menyayangimu.

Pagi datang, dengan malas kubuka mataku. Aku meregangkan tubuh dan membiasakan penglihatan sesaat hingga akhirnya mulai kulangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kamar. Aku membulatkan mata begitu melihat meja makan yang biasanya sepi makanan kini penuh dengan berbagai variasi sarapan. Aku memandang takjub, apalagi saat melihat Sakura dengan rambut pinknya yang dikuncir kuda dan memakai celemek keluar dari dapurku. Oh Kami-sama, Sakura benar-benar cantik hari ini.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum padaku. Wajahku berubah merah dan dengan ragu aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ohayou," balasku singkat. Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Sasuke sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi, maaf tidak sempat meminta izin padamu Itachi-nii," ungkap Sakura dan sedikit membantu, "sekarang bagaimana kalau Itachi—"

"Sa-Sakura," potongku cepat, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mengatakan ini, "panggil aku Itachi saja," gumamku. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh tapi—"

"Kumohon!" geramku. Tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah mengepal sedari tadi. Tak pernah aku segugup dan setakut ini sebelumnya. Aku takut kalau Sakura malah marah padaku. Dan tambah takut, saat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab permintaanku.

"Baik, I-Itachi," jawab Sakura sama gugupnya denganku. Aku membuka mata, entah kenapa aku sangat senang saat namaku disebut Sakura tanpa ada embel-embel 'nii' di belakangnya. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Arigato," gumamku. Sakura mengangguk canggung. Tapi, entah perasaanku saja atau bukan yang pasti aku sempat melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura.

Sakura menarik satu kursi untukku, "Silahkan makan Itachi-nii eh maksudku Itachi," aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan mulai mendudukkan tubuhku.

Aku dan Sakura pun mulai makan bersama. Sesekali kami bercanda, mengingat masa saat Sakura masih menjadi sekretaris baruku dan lain sebagainya. Aku sangat senang hari ini, sungguh. Aku berusaha agar kami tidak jatuh dalam topik yang membicarakan Sasuke. Sekali ini saja Sasuke, aku tidak mau memasukkanmu dalam hidupku yang satu ini. Aku yang salah sebagai kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu itu Sasuke.

Maafkan aku…

.

"Itachi, kita jadi ke rumah sakit kan?" tanya Sakura setelah aku menyelesaikan makanku. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke. Kalau sampai tidak kutepati, Sasuke pasti membunuhku," candaku. Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya. "sana bersiap, aku mandi dulu," perintahku. Sakura menurutinya dan segera berlari ke dalam kamar yang tadi malam dia tiduri dengan Sasuke.

Aku pun ikut masuk ke kamar mandi. Segera saja kubersihkan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum meski air dingin menerpa wajahku. Wajah Sakura yang tadi tertawa saat aku bercanda dengannya di tengah makan terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar sayang padanya. Melebihi perasaan seorang kakak kepada adik iparnya. Aku ingin lebih dari itu. Seandainya saja aku bisa menggantikan tempat Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menyakiti hati Sasuke dan dia akan membenciku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai bajuku di kamar. Aku memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan jeans hitam panjang. Saat aku keluar dari kamar pun Sakura tengah menanti. Dengan baju terusan di atas lutut, lalu memakai jaket jeans. Wajahnya manis sekali saat tersenyum padaku. Aku… benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Akhirnya kami berjalan menuju mobilku diparkir. Sakura duduk di kursi samping kursi supir, yah gampangnya di sebelahku.

Setelah masuk, aku menyalakan mobil dan segera melaju kencang keluar basement parkir apartemenku. Wajah Sakura terlihat tegang, entah mungkin karena duduk hanya berdua denganku di dalam mobil? Aku tak tahu pasti. Aku melaju kencang menuju arah rumah sakit Konoha. Aku menyalakan radio tape agar menghilangkan kecanggungan antara kami dan sepertinya Sakura menyadari itu. Aku berharap Sakura tidak salah mengartikan.

"Itachi," panggil Sakura pelan. Aku menoleh padanya, kenapa? Kenapa kau murung?

"…Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya. Sakura terlihat bingung, dia memainkan jarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Sakura pelan, "aku takut melihat hasil diagnosa dokter," lanjutnya lagi buatku mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mengganjal di hatimu ya?" tanyaku. Mau tak mau aku jadi khawatir juga. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan ikut mengangguk kecil.

Spontan aku mengelus rambut pinknya, "Tenang saja, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu," ucapku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar setelah bertatapan dengan mata emeraldnya, "ah ma-maaf," gumamku dan langsung menarik tanganku dari atas kepalanya.

Sakura memandangku dengan wajah memerah, "Eh ah ti-tidak apa," jawabnya yang tiba-tiba ikut canggung. Aku tersenyum kaku dan kembali berkosentrasi pada jalan.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya kami sampai juga di depan rumah sakit. Sakura kusuruh untuk turun duluan sementara aku masih mencari tempat parkir. Benar kata Sakura, lama-lama perasaanku tidak enak juga. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam rumah sakit. Aku terus berlari di koridor sementara aku sempat melihat beberapa gadis dan suster memperhatikanku dengan tatapan kagum. Hn, bukan bermaksud sombong tapi bagi aku dan Sasuke, yang seperti ini sudah biasa.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan ruangan dokter kandungan. Aku lumayan terengah-engah karena harus berlari di sepanjang koridor dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Baru saja aku mau menyentuh gagang pintu, aku mendengar suara dokter,

"Maaf Haruno-sama, hanya hasil ini yang bisa saya berikan. Setelah kuperiksa berkali-kali pun hasilnya tetap sama,"

Apa maksudnya? Dengan rasa penasaran, aku langsung membuka pintu ruang itu. Kulihat Sakura tertunduk lesu di depan dokter berkacamata yang kuyakin setelah melihat papan nama di mejanya bernama Kabuto Yakushi. Aku bingung, apalagi setelah melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar seperti menangis. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk segera mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ada apa ini dokter?" tanyaku. Dokter Kabuto menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ini mengenai hasil sel sperma Sasuke-sama," Kabuto memulai penjelasannya. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sementara kulirik Sakura semakin menangis lebih kencang hingga aku berinisiatif mengelus punggungnya.

"Sebenarnya ada kelainan dengan sel sperma Sasuke-sama," ucap dokter itu memulai penjelasan, "Sperma Sasuke-sama tidak bisa membuahi sel telur, ngg dengan kata lain mandul,"

Aku tersentak kaget dan Sakura pun bergetar semakin kencang. Sasuke, Sasuke mandul? Itu artinya dia tidak bisa menghamili Sakura. Tanpa sadar sudah kusuruh Sakura menangis di pundakku. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang kudengar. Ini tidak mungkin, padahal kuyakin Sasuke sangat menginginkan anak begitu pula kaasan dan tousan yang menginginkan cucu. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Dokter," panggilku lagi, "bagaimana dengan sel telur Sakura?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Untungnya sel telur Haruno-sama normal dan tidak ada kelainan apapun, namun tetap saja kalau sel sperma tidak bisa membuahinya, maka Haruno-sama tidak akan bisa hamil," jelas Kabuto panjang lebar. Aku mendechi semakin kesal. Kenapa bisa begini Kami-sama? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke nanti?

Sakura masih lunglai berjalan di sampingku saat kami memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan takut. Aku mengerti, pasti dia memikirkan bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke nanti, bahkan setelah masuk ke dalam mobilpun tetap begitu. Aku sangat khawatir, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi apa?

"Itachi," panggil Sakura membuatku menoleh, "ba-bagaimana aku memberi tahu pada Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Aku terdiam dan menarik nafas, "Aku juga tak tahu," jawabku sungkan, "kau juga pasti tahu aku tidak mau menyakitinya," lanjutku lagi. Sakura semakin gemetar.

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?" isak Sakura di sampingku, "aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun sedih, tidak," isaknya lagi. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku terus memikirkan cara, bagaimana agar kami tidak perlu memberi tahu hal ini pada Sasuke tapi masalah terselesaikan. Aku tahu peringai Sasuke, dia pasti tidak akan terima dan bisa saja dia malah balik memarahi Sakura. Aku yakin memang Sasuke tidak mungkin sekejam itu, tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan shock. Aku tidak mau sampai Sasuke terluka.

Aku melirik Sakura di sampingku. Dia juga sama terpukulnya. Melihat sifat Sakura yang sejak menjadi sekretarisku selalu merasa bersalah walau bukan dia yang salah, pasti sekarang pun dia merasa sangat bersalah. Aku semakin sedih saja, kalau begini bukan hanya Sasuke, Sakura pun akan tersiksa. Tidak boleh begitu, dua orang yang paling kusayangi dalam hidup. Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku pasti akan membuat kalian bahagia!

"Sakura,"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Sementara aku masih menatap lurus ke depan. Genggaman tanganku semakin erat pada setir kemudiku. Ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah kukatakan dalam hidup.

"Kau tahu kan, aku dan Sasuke mempunyai golongan darah yang sama,"

Aku kembali menelan ludah sementara Sakura masih menunggu jawabku. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku janji ini yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Karena itu…"

Aku sungguh tak ingin mengatakannya. Sasuke, aku sayang padamu, kau adik yang paling kubanggakan dalam hidupku. Karena itu, kalau bisa sampai sekarang aku tidak mau mengkhianatimu. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa, biarkan aku mengkhianatimu sekali saja. Ini demi kebahagiaanmu, selain itu aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan ini semua.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke…

"Biarkan aku memberi anak untukmu dan Sasuke,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Bah, dengan munculnya chap ini maka semakin tragislah hidup Itachi (=A=') *dihajar Itachi FC* maaf ya Itachi aku membuatmu sungguh tersiksa dalam fic ini, tenang aja kok sebagai gantinya udah kusiksa Sasuke di 'Review and Art' BWAHAHA! XDD *dihajar duo Uchiha FC***

**Yosh! Special thanks for : **

_**Rina tanaka, r-chan, Ame chocoSasu, Shard Vlocasters, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Haru-chan no kikan, FB widyan d'Fours nii, Mozza, Mamehatsuki, alfa phantomhive, chiu-chi Hatake, Misa UchiHatake, Sinichi SasuSaku, kin chan usagi, sava kaladze, surga setan, Rhaa Yamanaka, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Azuka Kanahara, miss emerald, Haruchi Nigiyama, Utsukushii – KuroShiro6yh, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Dhevitry Haruno, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Je-jess, mysticahime, aahh, Michiru No Akasuna**_

_**r-chan : **__ItaSaku dong, tapi chap depan wkwkwk *plak bhuag* thanks udah review XD_

_**Ka Hime Shiseiten : **__Iya jeng, sengaja aku cepetin hehe biar bisa selesai tepat di chap 5 hohoho ==v *dihajar jeng Ka* uh enaknya makan ice cream gak bagi-bagi lagi, dasar! Wakakak XD Thanks udah review yaa_

_**Alfa phantomhive : **__ yoo haha makasih udah review yaa XD tenang saja, ada rencana mau buat sequel Detective Girl kok, rencananya selesai fic ini wkwkwk thanks udah review X3_

_**Chiu-chi Hatake : **__Hahaha makasih banyak udah review! XD tahu nih nyuruh doang, cepat lanjutkan ficmu! X) *kicked* _

_**Kin chan usagi : **__iya, emang sengaja aku cepetin hehe maaf kalau aneh ^^a soalnya mau diusahakan selesai di chap 5 hehe thanks udah review yaa!_

_**Surga setan : **__Ng yang benar sekretaris ding! Maaf maaf aku sempet lupa kemaren maafkan dakuu m(_,_)m soalnya Itachi sayang banget sama Sasuke sampai merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Selebihnya Itachi selalu kuat :) Makasih udah review! XD_

_**Aiko JoonBee Hachibi-chan : **__Hehe di sini gak ada, tapi ntar ada rencana mau bikin ShikaTema oneshot hehe. Makasih atas reviewnyaa XD_

**Dan untuk para readers lain yang tidak sempat revew, thanks a lot yaa XD**

**Ngg, lemon PASTI muncul di chap depan. Tapi gak tahu kapan updatenya XP *digebukin* yang pasti selesai bulan puasa aja wkwkwk *plak***

**Dan satu curcol lagi, entah kenapa setiap membuat fic ini aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling kejam (=,=) *nyadar* habis selama ini walau suka memperbudak orang, malakin duit, dan sebagainya aku ngerasa biasa aja tuh *dasar preman –plak plak plak* **

**Oke lupakan, haha thanks. Boleh minta review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo minna~ ==' sekian lama aku sudah tidak membuat lemon. Jadi ragu masih bisa atau tidak, jadi untuk awal-awal implisit dulu dah #mojok# sebenarnya aku mau bilang, saat ini aku lagi bimbang setelah ini akan terus membuat fic lemon seperti dulu lagi atau tidak. Soalnya ada yang membebani pikiranku "orz**

**Sudahlah, selamat membaca!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : Lemon, AU, OOC, implisit, typo?

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : ItaSaku/SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**FOR MY OTOUTO**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 : THIS TIME**

_**Second POV**_

"Baik, hati-hati ya Sasuke-kun,"

Kau masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamar istri adik semata wayangmu itu. Mata onyx milikmu melembut, menatap punggung adik iparmu dengan tatapan nanar. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu saat merasakan punggungnya bergetar, menahan beban yang seharusnya tidak dia tanggung. Saat kau memikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus kau lakukan, dia berbalik. Mata hijau emerald yang selalu bisa menyihir hatimu itu kini berkaca-kaca.

Bibir tipis nan ranum yang selalu kau inginkan itu terbuka, "Aku.. sudah menelpon Sasuke-kun," dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "dia tidak akan pulang malam ini, ada tugas dinas mendadak selama tiga hari," lanjutnya lagi. Nadanya bergetar karena menahan tangis yang ingin meledak.

Kau mengangguk, "Kau belum mengatakannya?" tanyamu berat. Kau tahu pertanyaan itu sebenarnya akan membebaninya. Namun kau juga tahu, bahwa masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan semudah membalik telapak tangan. Mau tak mau gadis di depanmu itu harus menjawab.

"Tidak," kepala gadis itu kembali menunduk, "aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya,"

Kau yang mulai mengerti situasi berjalan mendekati gadis yang tertunduk itu. Kau menatap rambut _soft pink_ miliknya, sedetik kemudian tanganmu bergerak untuk mengelusnya. Tangan kekarmu menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukanmu, membiarkan dia menangis kencang di dada bidangmu. Dia terisak, sementara kau menatapnya sedih. Berulang kali pertanyaan yang sama berputar di kepalamu, 'apa-yang-harus-kulakukan?'

"Hiks hiks, Itachi.." dia mengisak menyebut namamu. Mengiba, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih hari ini. Membutuhkan hiburanmu. Isakan itu mengartikan segalanya, dan intinya adalah **dia membutuhkanmu**.

Kau tahu itu. Kau juga tahu, alasan mengapa gadis itu membutuhkanmu saat ini adalah karena adikmu tidak ada dan tidak tahu masalah yang kalian hadapi sekarang. Sakit rasanya kalau mengingat alasan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah takdirmu, takdir kalian. Kau sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adikmu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Kau kakak yang baik, rela berkorban demi apapun untuk adikmu, semua memujimu bahwa kau adalah kakak yang teladan dan patut dicontoh. Tapi semua anggapan itu kau tepis seiring berjalannya waktu. Saat kau sadar bahwa **kau mencintai gadis yang dicintai juga oleh adikmu**, kau mengklaim dirimu sebagai **kakak yang gagal. **

Dan sekarang, kau berniat mengembalikan nama baikmu meski itu mustahil. Kau berniat membahagiakan adikmu juga gadis yang kau cintai itu. Dengan cara yang salah, yeah dan kau juga tahu itu. Kau akan memberi **anak **pada adikmu. Semulus mungkin jangan sampai adikmu tahu, bahwa anak yang nanti akan dianggap sebagai anak hasil pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, adalah anak yang memiliki **darah dan daging Itachi Uchiha. **

Keputusanmu sudah bulat, tanganmu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap mata hijau emerald miliknya. Mata itu masih mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang seolah mengirimkan pesan padamu bahwa dia benar-benar terluka. Kau tersenyum kecil, senyum yang kau usahakan setengah mati untuk muncul agar bisa sedikit menghibur gadis yang kau cintai itu, "Sakura," bibirmu menyebut namanya. Pelan tapi lembut.

"Apa kau menerima rencana ini?" kau menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, berusaha sedikit menghilangkan grogi yang berkelebat di dadamu.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Ya, mohon bantuannya Itachi," dia tertunduk. Ya, kau pasti tahu. Bahwa gadis itu merasa amat sangat bersalah, bukan hanya membohongi suaminya, sekarang secara tidak langsung dia akan **mengkhianati kepercayaan **yang diberikan suaminya padanya.

Kau tersenyum sedih, "Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Sasuke, kau tenanglah Sakura," itulah kata-kata yang kau keluarkan saat menghibur hatinya. Kau sudah siap dengan semua ini, Itachi. Lakukanlah.

Dengan suara degup jantung yang berdetak kencang mengiringimu untuk menarik kepala gadis itu mendekat. Dia menurut dan pasrah akan takdir kejam yang melandanya. Kau berhasil menyentuhkan bibirmu dengan bibirnya yang selalu menggodamu setiap waktu. Ada yang ganjal, kau tahu itu. Padahal dulu kau sangat menginginkannya, menginginkan ciumannya. Sangat marah saat adikmu yang mendapatkannya, bukan kau. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa di saat kau berhasil mendapatkan ciuman itu, ada yang sakit. Dadamu bergemuruh seakan ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, meski begitu di sisi lain kau merasa terbang karena kesenangan sementara ini.

Kau pagut perlahan bibir itu lalu menjilatnya lembut. Seakan mengerti, pasanganmu itu membuka sedikit bibirnya mempersilahkan dirimu masuk untuk bertamu sesaat. Memberi sensasi yang tidak biasa, kau luapkan seluruh emosi dan perasaanmu dalam ciuman itu. Kau keluarkan emosi saat kau marah melihat adikmu dengan gadis itu, saat adikmu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, dan saat adikmu mendapatkannya. Perbuatanmu itu membuatnya berhasil mengerang tertahan di tengah ciumanmu.

Kau lepaskan ciuman kalian. Kau menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kau menggiring dia ke atas tempat tidur di kamar itu. Kau akan memulainya, memulai perbuatan yang akan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam siksaan duniawi yang sesungguhnya. Kau sudah siap, aku harap begitu.

Kau menatap gadis yang terbaring di bawahmu itu. Dia menutup mata hijau emeraldnya, takut menghadapimu, takut menghadapi kenyataan. Kau kecup perlahan dahinya agar setidaknya itu bisa membuat dia sedikit tenang. Kau mencium tiap lekuk wajahnya, garis rahangnya, dagunya, hingga kemudian leher jenjangnya. Kau berhasil menahan diri saat melihat beberapa tanda kecil yang sudah dibuat adikmu itu. Jangan pernah lupa bahwa gadis di depanmu ini sudah pernah melakukannya dengan adik kesayanganmu, hei Itachi.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, kau mengacuhkan tanda itu dan kembali menjalankan aktifitas ciumanmu. Mencium dadanya, mendengar detak jantungnya yang sama sepertimu. Kau tarik perlahan resleting pakaian yang menutupi tubuh indah gadis itu. Memperlihatkan pemandangan yang selalu ingin dilihat semua kaum Adam tak terkecuali dirimu. Kau menyentuhnya perlahan dan sedikit meremasnya membuat dia mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Dan dalam hati kecilmu, kau senang mendengar suara itu hingga kau menyentuhnya dengan bibir tipismu. Membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah di tengah perlakuanmu.

Gadis itu menengadah sengaja merentangkan tangannya, memberimu akses leluasa untuk meneruskan perjalananmu. Kau mengerti dan memberikannya sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan. Sampai klimaksnya bagian bawah kau sentuh terasa basah. Basah akibat perlakuanmu. Mengejang, mengerang, mendesah, terengah-engah, itulah respon Sakura saat mendapat sentuhanmu. Dan kau terus memanjakannya hingga pertahanan gadis itu runtuh, dia tergeletak pasrah.

Kau pun mulai membuka seluruh pakaianmu. Membiarkan dia menyentuh tubuhmu, kepalamu, lalu bibirmu. Kalian melayang, melupakan kenyataan dan memasuki kenikmatan semu. Dengan mata onyxmu yang gelap dan dalam itu, kau berhasil menariknya ke dalam duniamu. Membuat dia melupakan beban berat yang saat ini dipikulnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan sentuhanmu, membuatnya tenang, jangan sampai kesedihan kembali terukir di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Dengan segenap keberanian, kau bersiap memasuki gadis itu.

Dia sedikit berteriak saat kau memasuki dirinya. Kau elus kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya agar bisa mengurangi sedikit sakit. Kau berhasil. Dirimu sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Dengan gerakan yang tidak concrit darinya, kau mulai bergerak. Mengeluarkan sedikit dan memasukinya kembali. Dia terus mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menggodamu. Sementara kau terus memberinya kenikmatan duniawi, dia meremas dan menjambak rambut panjangmu, mencakar punggungmu. Tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan tiada tara yang kau berikan bertubi-tubi padanya.

Kau tetap menggerakkan yang di bawah sana, sementara tanganmu menahan tubuhmu agar tidak jatuh menimpa gadis yang kau sayangi itu. Perlahan kau membuka mata onyxmu. Kau menatap gadis di bawahmu. Meski mata hijau emeraldnya tertutup, peluh membanjiri wajahnya, rambut soft pinknya yang tergerai berantakan, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang sanggup membangkitkan semangatmu, dia tetap cantik apa adanya.

Gerakan erotis yang kalian lakukan membuat ranjang ini berdecit sekali-kali. Cahaya rembulan yang dengan ikhlas menemani perbuatan tercela kalian tidak juga kalian hiraukan. Kalian sudah terhanyut sungai kenikmatan yang mengalir deras. Saking derasnya kalian tidak akan bisa berhenti dan akan terus terbawa sampai ujung sungai.

Dan ujung itupun tiba, kau dan dia berteriak bersama pada ujung kenikmatan. Kau mengalirkan apa yang sudah kau tahan dari tadi ke dalam tubuh gadis itu. Membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhmu yang kau berikan. Cahaya rembulan yang menyinarimu bisa membuatnya melihat peluh-peluh yang mengilat di tubuhmu. Kau terengah-engah kelelahan begitu pula dia.

Gadis itu menatapmu nanar, "Gomen ne Itachi," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Kau bisa melihat dia akan kembali menangis, rasa bersalah kembali menghantui dirinya. Jangan Itachi, jangan sampai air mata itu keluar. Kau harus menghentikannya!

"Sakura," panggilanmu berhasil membuatnya membuka mata hijau emeraldnya. Masih menatapmu dan menunggu ucapan yang berikutnya akan kau katakan, "ada yang sudah lama ingin kukatakan padamu," ucapmu lagi.

Dia terdiam. Kau bisa melihat dari matanya yang setengah tertutup, dia akan tertidur sebentar lagi. Sebelum itu, cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan Itachi, "**Aishiteru, Sakura,**"

Dia tersentak, matanya sedikit terbelalak. Menatapmu yang tengah terdiam dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bibirnya bergetar, pada akhirnya air mata kembali pecah dan mengalir di pipinya. Bibir tipisnya terbuka, menyebut namamu, "I.. Itachi..."

"Sudah, tidurlah," kau menyela sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak mau mendengarnya bukan? Kau takut kata-kata penolakan yang malah keluar dari bibir itu. Bibir gadis yang kau cintai.

Kau menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya. Dengan cekatan, kau menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhmu dan tubuhnya yang telanjang seutuhnya. Kau sedikit memaksanya tidur dengan agak menekan kepalanya di atas bantal. Kau kecup dahinya sampai akhirnya kau menarik tubuhnya ke dalam rengkuhan pelukanmu. Kau masih bisa mendengar isakan yang memilukan telingamu itu.

Kau terdiam, semuanya sudah berakhir. Masa-masa saat kau bisa sedekat itu dengannya. Yang pertama kalinya, namun juga untuk yang ke terakhir kali. Setelah ini kau harus siap dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan datang. Kau bahagia dan sedih dalam saat bersamaan. Bahagia karena kini bisa bersama gadis yang kau cintai meski hanya sesaat sekaligus sedih karena sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan adikmu bagaikan sekejap.

"Setelah ini..."

Saat kau bergumam, kau bisa mendengar isakan gadis itu berhenti. Entah karena kelelahan, tertidur, atau karena ingin mendengarkanmu. Yang jelas kau tidak peduli. Tapi apa kau sadar Itachi? Kata-katamu berikut ini memang akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau tidak tahu kan? Kalau kata-kata-katamu juga akan menusuk gadis yang berada di pelukanmu itu secara tidak langsung.

"...tolong bahagia bersama Sasuke,"

"**Demi aku..."**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Hueee hiks Itachiii~ (TTATT) #mewek# **

**Ok, special thanks for :**

_**Kin-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, Ka Hime Shiseiten, kakkoii-chan, Uchiha Vnie-chan, Alfa Phantomhive, R-chan, aya-na rifa'i, sava kaladze, , miss emerald, logan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Michiru No Akasuna, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Akina Takahashi, moonmu3, Ame chocoSasu, mysticahime-saiga, Cyfz Harunoo, Konanlovers Chan, Nu-Hikari Uchiha, Delasachi luphL, Wasurenagusa29, kuraishi cha22dhen, shizukari fourteen, chartikaa, Pink Uchiha, Namichan **_

**Maaf kalau aneh hiks, ini **_**Second POV**_** pertama saya sih =_= Sekitar dua chap lagi, fic ini bakal tamat. Aiyeee XDD btw, boleh minta review? :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Sekarang aku mengerti..."**

"**Mengapa banyak orang yang membenci takdir mereka sendiri..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, Itachi POV

Genre : Romance/Angst/Family

Pairs : ItaSaku, SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**FOR MY OTOUTO**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 : CONGRATULATION**

Hari ini pun, aku masih tetap tinggal di apartemenku sendirian. Kerja seperti biasa, menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. Seolah hari itu tidak pernah ada. Kalau mengingatnya, rasanya aku terombang-ambing di atas ombak yang menuntunku antara menuju senang dan sedih.

Aku mengambil segelas air putih dingin dan meminumnya sampai habis dalam sekali teguk. Padahal air dingin, tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa panas terutama di bagian dada. Selalu saja begini setiap aku kembali mengingat saat itu. Pikiranku kalang kabut, wanita itu selalu menghantui pikiranku. Uchiha Sakura, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sejak hari kami melakukannya, aku belum melihatnya sama sekali. Sebab, begitu kami berdua terbangun di pagi harinya, dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Apa dia membenciku?

Tidak, tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Aku tahu itu memang ideku, tapi itu juga dilakukan atas dasar persetujuan Sakura. Seandainya istri adikku itu tidak menyetujuinya, maka aku juga akan berhenti. Haaah, aku selalu pusing kalau memikirkannya. Aku segera menarik kursi lalu duduk seraya memegang dan sesekali menjambak rambutku. Perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sangat. Betapa aku begitu merindukannya. Aku menarik nafas lagi dan menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan hasrat untuk berteriak dan memanggil tetangga sekitar.

Sakura, Sakura. Rambut _soft pink_ miliknya yang lembut, bola mata beriris hijau emerald yang indah, kulit putih susunya yang halus, bibirnya yang merah merekah dan tipis, jarinya yang lentik, tubuh yang proporsional, suara yang merdu, senyum yang menawan—ah, dia benar-benar membuatku gila.

**TING TONG**

Aku tersentak kaget dari dunia fantasiku. Ada tamu? Tumben. Dengan perasaan tidak karuan aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Rasanya panas dingin menjalar tubuhku saat aku memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Apalagi saat melihat wanita itu—dan suaminya tentu saja—berdiri tepat di depanku. Perasaanku semakin tidak karuan.

"Hai aniki," sapa suaminya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik kesayanganku, "aku ingin berkunjung, boleh kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis khas miliknya. Aku seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melalui gerakan tubuhku, aku mempersilahkan kedua pasang insan ini memasuki apartemenku.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Sasuke tampak mengatur duduknya sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Air dingin saja." Dan setelah itu aku langsung bergerak menuju dapur miniku.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membantah kenyataan bahwa sedari tadi aku mencari kesempatan untuk melirik wanita itu. Tapi aku juga harus bersabar karena aku sadar—bahwa sedari tadi setiap aku ingin menatap matanya, Sakura langsung membuang muka dan menunduk. Melihat itu dadaku semakin sesak saja.

Aku takut.

Aku takut kalau dia benar-benar membenciku...

**#**

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku setelah sedari tadi kami bertiga terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat meminum air yang tadi kuberikan dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja di depan kami semua.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Biasa saja sih," si bungsu Uchiha itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa di belakangnya, "akhir-akhir ini meeting terus dan itu membuatku gila. Menyebalkan," celetuknya.

"Hmph," aku mendengus menahan tawa, "sabar ya otoutoku sayang," sindirku dengan nada mengejek seraya menjulurkan lidahku. Sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendelik kesal seperti itu—haha aku baru sadar kalau aku juga merindukannya.

Kami bertiga kembali terdiam. Aku melirik Sakura, sepertinya dari sejak masuk ke apartemenku ini, dia belum bicara sepatah kata pun sama sekali. Oh Kami-sama, aku semakin cemas saja. Aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara tapi aku takut dia tidak akan menjawabku atau malah menganggap aku tidak ada. Cih, aku jadi mengerti apa itu yang disebut galau. Lagipula bukan hanya karena itu, sebenarnya dari tadi aku juga kepikiran melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat pasi. Apa dia sakit? Ah, lagi-lagi mulutku terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau sakit?" Ya ampun Sasuke! Sedari tadi wajah istrimu pucat begitu, dan kau baru sadar sekarang? Oh aku jadi ingin memakimu habis-habisan adikku, tapi... apa hakku?

Kulihat Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, hanya... sedikit pusing," jawabnya. Aku memperhatikan dalam diam saat Sasuke memegang kening Sakura dengan sangat lembut, menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinga wanita itu, membelainya pelan.

Api serasa bergejolak di dadaku, apalagi saat dengan penuh perhatian Sasuke mengatakan, "Mungkin kau lelah, istirahatlah," ucapnya seraya menggerakkan kepala Sakura yang lemas ke atas bahunya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sial, aku tidak kuat kalau begini terus.

"Aniki, sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang," kini Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan harus menyaksikan wajah Sasuke yang sangat cemas—hei, aku belum pernah melihat wajah Sasuke seperti itu sebelumnya, "Sakura terlihat sangat lemas."

"Ah," aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Sakura benar-benar lemas, seandainya saja aku bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke saat ini, "aku mengerti. Kalau begitu—"

"Uph!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sasuke dan menutup mulutnya dengan gaya seperti akan mau muntah. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget begitu pula Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke atau pun aku sempat bertanya padanya, Sakura sudah berlari menuju wastafel yang berada di dekat kamar mandiku.

Aku dan adikku berjalan cepat mengikuti Sakura—yang terdengar dari suaranya, dia seperti akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Aku mengamatinya dari jauh karena aku tahu tanpa diminta pun Sasuke pasti akan menghampiri wanita berambut _soft pink _itu dan mengelus punggungnya. Sakura terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah di atas wastafel itu. Sesekali dia juga terbatuk. Sebenarnya kenapa dia? Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya Kami-sama, tolong berilah kesempatan itu sekali lagi. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu bisa menjadi sandarannya setiap waktu.

"Sepertinya memang benar-benar parah, apa kita ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tangannya masih tetap memegang punggung Sakura yang sudah mulai tenang.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, sungguh. Mungkin hanya kurang istirahat saja," jawabnya ragu. Bodoh, siapapun juga pasti tahu kau bukan hanya 'tidak apa-apa' karena itu terlihat dari wajahmu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hn, kau benar-benar keras kepala seperti biasa," ujarnya perlahan. Meski tipis, aku bisa melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang tertarik membentuk seulas senyuman. Dia pasti bahagia. Syukurlah Sasuke, tenang saja. Kau tidak usah memikirkanku, toh yang penting kau dan Sakura bahagia itu sudah cukup.

Oh iya ya, kau memang tidak pernah memikirkanku.

Kau saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke seperti tersadar dari sesuatu dan menatap Sakura juga aku yang menatapnya penasaran, "beberapa hari yang lalu kalian mengambil hasil pemeriksaanku dan Sakura kan? Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

**Deg!**

Ah tidak, kenapa kau harus ingat Sasuke? Sial, mana aku belum menyiapkan jawabannya. Aku mulai panik, begitu pula Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat menggerakkan bola mata hijau emeraldnya ke kanan dan kiri—seperti berusaha mencari jawaban yang masuk akal. Aku menunduk, kuputarkan otakku keras-keras. Bagaimana ini? "Aaa... itu... "

"Do-Dokternya mendadak pergi karena ada sanak keluarganya yang meninggal, jadi dia baru kembali bulan depan," cerocos Sakura cepat. Aku terdiam menatapnya, sementara dengan gugup aku melirik Sasuke yang tengah bersungut-sungut memikirkan jawaban Sakura tadi.

"Bulan depan? Lama sekali," gerutu Sasuke seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "apa boleh buat, ayo pulang Sakura."

Kulihat wanita beriris hijau emerald itu hanya mengangguk dan dia langsung menatap mata onyxku. Kami bertatapan dalam diam seolah berinteraksi. Sakura memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menunjukkan perasaan yang amat sangat merasa bersalah—entah karena aku atau karena sudah berbohong pada suaminya sendiri. Tidak, jangan Sakura! Kumohon jangan menangis sekarang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berharap dengan melihat itu, Sakura mengerti dan menghapus air matanya. Dan ya, Sakura melakukannya. Dia yang kini berdiri di belakang tubuh tegap Sasuke tengah mengucek-ngucek air matanya dengan lengan. Sementara di sini aku hanya menatap lega. Tidak bisa sedikit pun bergerak meski sekedar untuk menghapus air matanya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Aku menyedihkan, bukan?

"Sampai jumpa aniki," ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah sejak kapan melamun, karena begitu kembali ke alam nyata aku sudah mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kini perhatianku teralihkan pada Sakura. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, wajahnya sempat memerah begitu aku menatapnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku saat wanita itu mencengkram lengan baju Sasuke dan berkata dengan wajah gugup, "Sa-sampai jumpa, aniki..." ucapnya sangat pelan. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik tubuh Sasuke.

Aku juga sama. Mendengarnya tubuhku terasa panas, dengan mati-matian aku berusaha agar panas tidak merambat ke wajahku dan menimbulkan efek pipi memerah, "Ya," jawabku singkat seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku sempat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya agak kebingungan dengan kecanggungan kami berdua.

"Sakura, kalau kau memang ingin berbicara dengan aniki tidak usah ketakutan begitu," Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhnya hingga kini Sakura berdiri menghadapku. Dan bukan cuma itu, yang membuatku syok adalah Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar maju selangkah lebih dekat. Kini jika aku melangkah maju sekali lagi, maka aku sukses menghilangkan jarak di antara kami berdua, "hn, bicaralah sekali lagi dengan aniki dan jangan gugup," ucap Sasuke dan kulirik dia menyeringai, "tenang saja, dia tidak akan menggigit."

Aku mendelik kesal atas candaan alias ejekan Sasuke tadi. Setelah itu aku kembali menatap Sakura yang lebih pendek dariku itu, dia terlihat menelan ludah berkali-kali. Segitu gugupkah dia hanya berhadapan denganku seperti ini? Walau bicara seperti itu juga, aku pun sama. Dari tadi detak jantungku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, berdegup sangat kencang hingga aku harus menarik nafas berkali-kali. Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja, degup jantung Sakura juga berdegup sangat kencang hingga aku bisa mendengarnya. Sepertinya memang kami bisa saling mendengar irama itu.

Sebelum aku terlarut dalam suasana ini, aku melirik Sasuke. Tidak, jangan tersenyum seperti itu Sasuke. Senyum itu seolah mengatakan kalau kau sangat percaya pada kami. Sedangkan kami? Oh bukan, mungkin hanya aku—adalah orang yang sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu—menusukmu dari belakang. Aku membuang wajahku, tidak kuat. Hei adikku, apa reaksimu jika kau tahu semuanya? Apa kau akan membenci kakakmu ini?

"Ayolah Sakura," ucapan Sasuke lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku, "dia adalah aniki kesayanganku, dia baik dan kau juga pasti akan menyukainya."

**Deg**

Oh Kami-sama, apalagi penderitaan yang akan Engkau berikan padaku? Kenapa Kau mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari bibir otoutoku? Aku jadi semakin ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup sekarang. Aku memang menyayangi Sasuke, aku juga tahu bahwa adik semata wayangku itu sangat mempercayaiku. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya sesakit ini. Rasanya aku seperti sampah yang tidak pantas mendapatkan senyum tulusnya.

Sasuke...

Aku telah gagal...

Menjadi kakak sesuai yang kau harapkan.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menunduk dan akhirnya berkata, "Sudahlah Sasuke, Sakura terlihat lelah. Lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang saja," ucapku yang mungkin dengan nada agak meminta. Sasuke menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju.

"Hn, nii-san benar juga." Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis dan memegang bahu Sakura pelan, "kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, ayo Sakura." Uchiha Sasuke merangkul pundak istrinya—memapah wanita miliknya itu agar tidak terjatuh. Aku menatap getir. Begitu mereka berdua sudah hilang dari balik pintu, diam-diam aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Dan tidak akan pernah aku bosan untuk mengucapkan...

"Maafkan aku, otouto..."

...sampai kau memberi jawaban untuk pernyataanku ini.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Sasuke dan Sakura belum datang berkunjung lagi. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Di saat aku kembali memikirkan kedua pasangan itu—aku langsung memukul-mukul kepalaku. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, entah dengan menonton TV atau membaca koran. Dan memang, cara itu cukup berhasil. Berita tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas akhir-akhir ini yang sering terjadi, cukup menyita pikiranku.

Aku tengah sibuk membolak-balik kertas koran yang mengusut berita itu. Dan bibirku mulai menggumamkan kesimpulan-kesimpulan dari berita yang kubaca. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan. Tapi memang aku sedang dapat libur dari pekerjaanku yang merupakan direktur Uchiha Coorperation ini. Alasannya? Karena sekarang sampai nanti minggu depan adalah jadwal Sasuke.

**Ting Tong**

Aku mengangkat kepalaku mendengar suara bel masuk. Kali ini siapa yang bertamu ya? Aku menutup dan menyimpan koranku di atas meja kecil terdekat. Kakiku melangkah, menggiringku menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan sebelum mataku terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sa... kura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku begitu melihat wanita yang kucintai itu kini datang berkunjung ke apartemenku. Seorang diri. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, dia hanya menatapku diam, "masuk?" tawarku dan lagi-lagi wanita berambut _soft pink _itu hanya mengangguk.

Sakura duduk di atas sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah sementara aku langsung ke dapur dan menyiapkan teh hangat untuknya. Dia pasti memiliki tujuan penting hingga datang sendirian ke apartemenku. Apa dia ingin membahas lagi soal itu? Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menebak, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah duduk diam dan menunggu dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Itachi," Sakura akhirnya bersuara juga. Aku yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan menunduk langsung mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya. Aku melihat Sakura dengan pandangan yang bertanya, membuat Sakura menjawab, "aku hamil."

Aku tertegun kaget. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirku, "Benarkah? Syukurlah," aku menggeser posisi dudukku hingga aku bisa menyentuh perut yang kini sudah mulai terisi kehidupan baru itu, "apa kau sudah memberi tahu hal ini pada Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil memaksakan senyum sebaik mungkin. Cih, percuma saja Itachi. Sakura pasti mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu—karena kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan semuanya.

Wanita beriris hijau emerald itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," jawabnya pelan, "aku ingin kau sebagai ayah kandungnya lha yang mengetahui kehamilan ini pertama kali," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kecut. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, Sakura masih berusaha menghargaiku sejauh ini.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam. Aku hanya menatap perut Sakura sambil sesekali mengelusnya. Di dalam perut ini, ada bayiku. Darah dagingku. Yang nanti akan dicatat di atas kertas putih sebagai darah daging Uchiha Sasuke. Heh, aku bodoh? Ya memang. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku yang sangat ingin mengangkat bayi ini sebagai anak dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sakura. Apakah kesempatan itu nanti akan datang? Aku sendiri saja tidak tahu.

"Masih ada kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran," ucapan Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap wajahnya dan sedikit terkesiap kaget saat melihat bola mata beriris hijau emerald di depanku itu sudah berkaca-kaca, "aku mohon Itachi. Jangan memaksakan diri. Ka-Kau sesungguhnya tidak rela kan? Ini anakmu! Darah dagingmu! Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin membuat semua orang menganggap bayi ini adalah anak Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur pada dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terus bertanya dengan air mata yang berlinang dan terus menetes. Jangan Sakura, jangan menangis.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya aku menjawab, "Asal Sasuke bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia."

"BOHONG!" Dan kini, aku melihat Sakura membentak tepat di depan wajahku, "Hentikan semua sandiwaramu selama ini Itachi. Mau sampai kapan kau munafik?" suara Sakura mulai sesenggukan, membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak, "Jangan Itachi, kumohon jangan menderita lebih dari ini..."

Sakura menangis hebat di atas dadaku. Hingga aku bisa merasakan t-shirt putih yang kukenakan kini basah karena air matanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, kenapa Sakura begitu peduli padaku? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkanku di dalam lubang ini? Aku tidak mengerti, "Lantas..." bibirku kembali terbuka, mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin, "...kau mau aku berbuat apa? Mendatangi Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa anak di dalam kandunganmu itu adalah anakku?" tanyaku dengan sarkastik.

Aku bisa mendengar sesenggukan Sakura yang mulai sedikit mereda, seolah dia memikirkan kata-kataku tadi. "Sudah terlambat jika kau menginginkan kebahagiaanku sekarang," aku memegang wajahnya dan mengangkatnya, agar onyxku bisa kembali menatap mata beriris hijau emerald miliknya dalam-dalam, "kalau kau memang segitu inginnya aku bahagia, kenapa tidak kau katakan selangkah lebih cepat sebelum pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke?"

"I-Itachi—"

"Aku sudah terlanjur melangkah di jalan ini." Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menguatkan diriku sendiri, "Jalan yang kupilih—tak lain dan tak bukan untuk kebahagiaanmu dan Sasuke, cuma itu." Aku sedikit mengencangkan genggamanku pada wajahnya. Aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan, kubelai halus pipinya yang lembut itu, aku mencintainya. Sangat.

Aku tersenyum miris, "Aku sudah berpesan padamu Sakura," kami kembali bertatapan, tatapan yang hangat. Aku mengharapkan waktu berhenti saat ini juga, "berbahagialah dengan... Sasuke," oh aku tahu, ini akan sangat berat. Aku sudah menerima segala konsekuensinya dan itu harus, "Cuma itu alasanku bersamamu waktu itu."

Saat akan melepaskan genggamanku pada wajahnya, Sakura menahanku. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, wanita itu sudah menarik wajahku untuk bisa berciuman dengannya. Ciuman ini, beda. Berbeda saat aku melakukannya di malam itu. Ciuman yang halus, lembut, penuh perasaan yang amat mendalam. Entah hanya karena perasaanku atau memang seperti itu, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku membalas ciuman dari wanita yang sangat kucintai itu. Kami berciuman sangat lama, menyesapi rasa masing-masing, saling menukarkan isi hati, membagi kehangatan. Hingga kebutuhan alamiah untuk bernafas—menghirup oksigen datang memisahkan kami.

Aku terengah dan menunduk menatap lantai karpet apartemenku. Saat aku mengangkat wajah, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Nafas kami saling menyapa wajah satu sama lain. Memberi kehangatan sendiri di tengah apartemenku yang full AC. Aku tersenyum padanya dan melirik jam dinding di belakangnya, "Sudah waktunya kau pulang, nanti Sasuke khawatir," ucapku. Lalu aku membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedikit mendorongnya dari belakang hingga berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Jangan lupa beri tahu kabar gembira ini pada otoutoku ya," aku tersenyum—tentu saja senyum yang dipaksakan, "katakan, kau sedang mengandung anak kalian berdua lalu..." aku menarik nafas dan kembali menatap wanita di depanku itu, "...katakan juga padanya, kalau aku sangat menyayanginya."

Sakura terlihat menggerakkan bola matanya ke sudut kiri bawah dan menggigit bibirnya sebelum dia memegang kenop pintuku seraya mengangguk, "Baik," begitu ucapnya. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum lega. Tapi satu hal yang dia ucapkan setelah itu, benar-benar menghantui pikiranku. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, Sakura kembali menatapku, "aku hanya ingin kau tahu, **bahwa aku juga mencintaimu sejak dulu, Itachi...**"

Aku terbelalak kaget. Dan saat itu, Sakura sudah menutup pintu di depanku. Menghilang pergi di baliknya. Sedangkan aku—aku masih terpaku berdiri di tempat yang sama. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa kaku digerakkan. Seolah aku takut, kalau aku bergerak maka aku akan merubah semuanya. Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa takdir itu sangat kejam. Bergerak tanpa memikirkan orang yang bersangkutan, dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali yang menciptakan kami di atas sana. Kita manusia, hanya bisa pasrah. Menggelikan.

Dan sekarang...

Takdir benar-benar mempermainkanku.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Itasaku, mysticahime, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Dhevitry Haruno, Miss Shifa, Namichan (2x), mimi, white rosary, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Kurousa Hime, shizukari fourteen, Haruchi Nigiyama, kuroneko sato, Alfa Phantomhive, Aiko Jonbee Hachibi-chan, Imuri Ridan Chara, Akina Takahashi, kuraishi cha22dhen, Azuka Kanahara, aya-na rifa'i, cherrysakusasu, Chousamori Aozora, Delasachi luphL, Pink Uchiha, sakura lovers, Mona Rukisa-chan **_

**Dan untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini, arigato gozaimasu :3 **

Masya Allah, ini fic udah berapa lama nggak dilanjutin yak? (-_-)a #digebukin Oke oke, maafkan atas kebiasaan saya yang lupa mengupdate fic—atau yang lebih parah, saya lupa dengan keberadaan fic tersebut—karena ujian benar-benar membuat saya error (=w=) #alibi

Fic FMO sebenarnya tinggal satu chap lagi setelah ini. Dan tidak akan ada lemon lagi kalaupun ada paling ya nyempil sedikit lha #ngek

Dan tidak akan jauh dari kata implisit, soalnya fic ini lebih kutekankan angstnya yang benar-benar M fufu jadi kalau nangis jangan salahkan saya gan~ #diinjek

Dan mohon maaf ya kalau ada yang merasa Itachi di bash di sini, aku tidak bermaksud lhooo. Bener kook Dx #gulingguling Lagipula menurutku Itachi gak terlalu ku-OOC-kan deh =='a #ngok Tapi tapi emang sengaja kubuat dia menderita dulu fufu #plak Semua alasan, akan terkuak di next chap. Jangan dilewatkan ya xD

Oke, boleh minta review? :)


	6. Chapter 6

"**Semua cerita pasti memiliki akhir,"**

"**Dan... inilah akhir ceritaku..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, slight lime, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Angst/Family

Main Pair(s) : ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**FOR MY OTOUTO**

* * *

Aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya beberapa menit lalu. Aku merasa bimbang, apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-kata itu? Apa... aku masih boleh berharap? Tapi kalau aku berharap, bagaimana dengan adikku? Adik yang paling kusayangi. Aku tidak mau mengkhianatinya lagi. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau!

**Sungguh?**

Hentikan, kumohon hentikan!

**Ini kesempatan emas, Itachi. **

Tidak, tidak.

**Kalian saling mencintai, buat apa memikirkan adik yang menyusahkan itu?**

Hentikan! Diam!

**Itachi...**

"TIDAAAK!" aku terengah-engah di tengah apartemenku yang dingin ini. Keringat dingin lagi-lagi mengalir di pelipisku. Sungguh, aku merasa seperti bertarung dengan sisi diriku yang lain. Bisikan-bisikan itu terus menggangguku sedari tadi. Kenapa aku tidak bisa dibiarkan tenang sekali saja? Aku tidak mau memikirkan wanita itu lagi. Aku... Aku...

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan. Dan sialnya, karena itu... bisikan-bisikan itu datang lagi. Mendengung di telingaku. Seolah-olah yang bisa kudengar hanyalah bisikan sialan itu. Aku meringkuk di tengah apartemenku.

**Rebutlah wanita yang kau cintai dari adikmu itu...**

**...hei Uchiha Itachi.**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Iya tousan, aku sudah menyelesaikan rapat dengan Hyuuga Coorperation itu," ucap Sasuke pada lawan teleponnya. Gagang telepon itu berada di depan telinganya, ditahan dengan pundaknya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas di atas meja, "mereka baru bilang akan memikirkannya, tapi tenang saja tousan. Aku cukup percaya diri presentasiku akan diterima." Lanjut Uchiha bungsu itu dengan nada yakin. Dia sudah membereskan mejanya dan bernafas lega.

Sang tousan di seberang sana akhirnya kembali menjawab, "Baik baik, tousan percaya padamu," Uchiha Fugaku—sang tousan mengulum senyum. "Cepatlah pulang, dari tadi aku mencium bau enak dari dapur. Sepertinya istri dan ibumu sedang memasak makanan yang spesial."

Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengarnya, "Pasti tousan, tapi sebelum itu aku ada perlu ke rumah sakit." Laki-laki berambut raven itu menghela nafas sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Yeah, tousan tahu Naruto kan? Si dobe itu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kebanyakan minum bir, lambungnya bermasalah." Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku pasti pulang jangan khawatir."

Dan obrolan pun berlanjut beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menutup telepon itu. Sasuke menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Bola mata onyxnya menatap langit-langit kantornya dan beralih menatap jam dinding yang berada di seberangnya, "Sudah jam tujuh malam," gumam pemuda tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat jam segitu biasanya dia sudah pulang dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari sang istri. Tapi karena rapat mendadak tadi sore dan berkat Naruto yang merengek minta dijenguk, Sasuke harus pulang telat hari ini.

Tak apalah, mungkin hanya hari ini—begitulah gumamnya dalam hati. Pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru donker itu beranjak dari kursinya. Dia menata barang-barang di mejanya sekali lagi—memastikan mejanya benar-benar sudah tertata rapi. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, merasa puas dengan keadaan meja kerjanya saat ini. Wajar saja, besok akan menjadi jadwal Uchiha Itachi—anikinya yang akan menempati meja ini. Mungkin saja kan Sasuke ingin terlihat baik di mata kakaknya.

Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil tas kerjanya yang berisi sebuah laptop dan beberapa lembar dokumen penting. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan cepat menuruni kantornya yang sudah sangat sepi jam segini. Dia berjalan terburu-buru melewati beberapa petugas yang membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Sesampai di tempat parkir, laki-laki itupun langsung memasuki mobilnya tanpa basa-basi dan menyalakannya.

.

.

**Itachi POV**

Saat ini aku tengah membereskan kebutuhan-kebutuhanku untuk bekerja di kantor besok. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bekerja, padahal baru saja libur dua minggu. Aku tersenyum tipis, sedikit berharap bahwa dengan bekerja seharian penuh aku bisa melewatkan hari-hariku dengan tenang dan bisikan-bisikan sialan itu tidak akan menggangguku lagi.

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh dan segera berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Tak terpikir sama sekali bagiku siapa yang mungkin datang. Aku membukanya dan terpaku sesaat, "Ah, Sakura..." perasaan bersalah sedikit menghinggapiku waktu itu. Kenapa Sakura selalu datang ke rumahku sementara aku sekalipun tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya?

Memalukan.

"Konbawa Itachi, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan. Aku menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya aku menggeleng dan menjawab dengan nada pelan juga, "Tidak, tentu tidak. Masuk?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Sial, kenapa aku dan dia jadi canggung begini sih? Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat Sakura melewati tubuhku sehingga aku bisa mencium bau cherry dari tubuhnya. Aku... ingin menghirup wangi itu lagi. Wajahku memerah seraya menutupi pintu apartemenku perlahan tapi pasti. Aku berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang berakhir dengan duduk di sofa tengahku seperti tadi pagi. Aku menatap wajahnya yang selalu cantik di setiap saat—bagiku. Tersenyum tipis, aku ke dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas air putih kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Aku menatap perutnya, sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan senyum kali ini, "Hei," ucapku membuka pembicaraan, dia menengadah menatapku, "ada apa? Bukankah tadi siang baru saja kau ke sini? Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, Sasuke tidak bertanya apa-apa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Sakura mendengus menahan tawa.

"Hmph, hari ini Sasuke-kun pulang telat. Dan aku..." Sakura kembali menunduk. Aku menatapnya heran dengan alis sebelah terangkat, apalagi wajah Sakura memerah—tidak berani menatapku. Selain itu, dia juga mencengkram ujung-ujung bajunya hingga mengkerut, "...merindukanmu." Mendengar itu, wajahku ikut memerah. Dan untuk beberapa saat kami berdua tenggelam ke dalam keheningan.

Aku menggeser posisi dudukku. Jujur saja—aku ingin dekat—sangat dekat dengannya saat ini. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah saat menatapku dalam jarak sesempit ini. Aku tersenyum dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara kami hingga aku dapat menggapai bibirnya. Kami berciuman.

Sesaat rasanya kehangatan kembali menjalar di tubuhku. Kehangatan terlarang, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, rasanya berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan padanya tertelan begitu saja. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya sejenak. Melupakan kenyataan, tenggelam jauh di dalam mimpi. Aku sudah terlanjur kotor, dengan cara apa agar aku kembali bersih? Tidak ada, tentu saja.

**Kau mencintai wanita itu.**

Bisikan itu datang lagi. Tubuhku gemetar. Sisi lain diriku setuju dengan bisikan dan tindakan ini, namun sisi yang lain sangat ingin melawan. Tapi sepertinya aku...

**Pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang melanggar janjimu...**

Ukh, aku... tidak tahu. Tubuhku tidak bisa berhenti. Bisikan-bisikan ini seperti mendukung hatiku, tapi entah kenapa di saat yang sama juga menyindir perbuatan busukku. Bibirku turun dari bibirnya, mengikuti garis dagunya, dan kini aku mengecup leher jenjangnya.

**Kau harusnya sadar dari dulu, wangi tubuhnya bisa membuatmu gila. **

Iya, itu benar. Aku terus mengecup lehernya, menghisap dalam-dalam bau yang menguar di tubuhnya. Dia terus melenguh pelan di tengah perlakuanku. Tanpa bisa kutahan, bibirku terus ke bawah hingga sampai di perbatasan bajunya.

**Lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu? **

Sasuke!—aku berteriak dalam hati. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Kepalaku pusing. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Meski tanganku bergetar—tidak ingin melakukan lebih jauh, tetap saja tanganku hampir membuka baju malam yang Sakura kenakan. Untunglah, suara Sakura dapat menghentikanku, "I-Itachi..."

"Hn?" berlaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa, aku mengangkat wajahku. Mundur sedikit dari tubuhnya. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah membuka dua kancing atas bajunya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Betapa bodohnya aku, bisa kalah dari hawa nafsu itu.

"E...Eto, aku..." Sakura memainkan dua telunjuknya. Dia terlihat menelan ludah, "aku ingin mie goreng?" tanyanya. Aku langsung _speechless_. Melihat reaksiku, wajah Sakura langsung memerah sepenuhnya seperti kepiting rebus. Sangat menggemaskan. Melihat itu, spontan aku tertawa.

"Hahahaha kupikir apa, baik baik," rasanya bebanku meluap begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku untuk tidak lebih dari ini, "tunggulah, aku akan memasaknya," ucapku. Sakura tersenyum polos dan mengangguk. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sedikit berharap, aku ingin terus seperti ini.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke memastikan mobilnya sudah terkunci untuk ke sekian kalinya. Setelah yakin, pria itu berjalan dari basement tempat parkir menuju pintu masuk terdekat. Ah, Sasuke baru sadar kalau rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat ini adalah _Konoha Hospital_—tempat yang sama saat dia memeriksa keadaan sel-sel reproduksinya dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak memikirkan itu lebih lanjut, dia memilih untuk segera mencari kamar Naruto, menjenguknya dan pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke menatap layar Hpnya. Dia membaca pesan terakhir Naruto yang menuliskan nomor kamarnya, "Hnn, dua puluh matahari, dua puluh matahari..." gumam Sasuke berkali-kali mengulang nomor dan nama kamar salah satu sahabatnya itu seraya kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari kamar yang dimaksud. Sasuke terdiam begitu melihat kamar di sampingnya. Di depan kamar itu tertulis angka '20' dan saat Sasuke melihat sekeliling, ternyata dia sekarang ada di lorong matahari. Akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu mulai merasa yakin saat melihat nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' di bawah kenop pintu.

Pria berambut biru donker itu membuka pintunya, "Permisi..." ucapnya saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sebuah kasur berukuran sedang langsung menghadap ke arah pintu, begitu Sasuke mendongak ternyata laki-laki yang kerap dipanggil 'dobe' itu sedang duduk di sana—menjadikan bantal sebagai sandaran punggungnya. Pria berambut _spike _kuning itu tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang datang.

"TEMEEE! Ah, akhirnya kau datang menjengukku!" Naruto terlonjak senang. Membuat kasur yang didudukinya bergetar dan seorang wanita berambut indigo di sampingnya langsung panik, "Ehehe gomen ne, Hinata-chan! Oh ya ini Sasuke-teme yang sering kuceritakan itu. Teme, ini Hinata-chan—istriku!" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Wanita bernama Hinata itu menunduk malu dengan muka memerah sementara Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Tetap bersemangat seperti biasa," ketus Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu mendengus dan menyeringai, "kalau begini, aku jadi meragukan kalau kau benar-benar sakit. Apa aku pulang saja ya?" ucap laki-laki dingin itu seraya memegang kenop pintu di belakangnya.

Senyum Naruto menghilang, tergantikan dengan rengekan yang sangat keras, "Hieeee? A-aku benar-benar sakit kok teme! Lihat! Aku tidak bisa bangun!" Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya kasar dan bergelayutan tak jelas. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia duduk di samping kasur Naruto.

Kedua sahabat itu membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari masalah rumah tangga, pekerjaan, dan sebagai macamnya. Naruto lebih banyak berbicara dan mengeluh ketimbang Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan malas seperti "Ya," atau, "Tidak," atau malah hanya, "Hn." Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang ada di seberangnya lalu menatap Naruto, "Dobe, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang sekarang," pamit Sasuke seraya berdiri. Naruto sempat mengeluh kecewa, tapi wajahnya kembali ceria saat Sasuke mengatakan... "Aku akan datang lagi kalau dua hari ke depan kau masih rawat inap di sini."

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang mulai sepi. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke arah ruang-ruang persalinan, kandungan dan sebegainya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang yang rasanya pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Mata Sasuke membulat begitu menyadari siapa orang itu, "Dokter Kabuto!"

"Eh?" pria yang bernama panjang Yakushi Kabuto itu menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang dari kejauhan berlari ke arahnya. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu mengangkat alisnya bingung begitu Sasuke sudah berada di depannya dan kini sedang mengatur nafas setelah berlari, "Err, ada perlu apa dengan saya?" tanya Kabuto hati-hati.

"Dokter! Saya Uchiha Sasuke yang waktu itu mengecek keadaan sel sperma dan sel telur istri saya, apa dokter masih ingat?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada terburu-buru hingga dia kesulitan mengambil nafas. Kabuto terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia menutup mata—berpikir lebih keras, "Kalau tak salah, aku meminta tolong anikiku—Uchiha Itachi—untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaanku," lanjut Sasuke lagi berusaha membantu dokter di depannya untuk mengingat.

Kabuto menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah aku ingat, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sakura, apa benar?" tanya Kabuto. Sasuke tersenyum lega dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, beberapa hari lalu mereka sudah mengambil hasil pemeriksaan anda dan istri anda. Ada apa?" tanya Kabuto lagi.

Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. _'Tunggu, bukankah aniki dan Sakura memberi tahuku kalau dokter Kabuto sedang pergi sampai sebulan? Apa maksudnya ini? Mereka berbohong padaku?' _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Pria raven itu menunduk dan mengernyitkan alisnya, tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal erat. Meski begitu... "Aku ingin mengetahui hasil pemeriksaanku, sepertinya aniki dan istriku menghilangkan lembarannya," dusta Sasuke.

Awalnya Kabuto tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikannya lagi. Toh, pria di depannya ini memiliki hak untuk tahu. Dokter itu kembali memasuki ruangannya yang baru saja tadi dikunci karena dia akan segera pulang. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar saat Yakushi itu membuka-buka laci meja kerjanya, mencari lembar demi lembar, dan akhirnya dia menarik sebuah map. Sasuke memperhatikan Kabuto yang memakai kacamatanya dan membaca setiap baris tulisan yang ada di sana. Jari Kabuto berhenti dan menarik selembar kertas, "Ini..."

Sasuke menerima kertas itu dari Kabuto. Perasaan tidak ingin melihat kebenaran sempat terlintas dari benaknya. Walau begitu, dia tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri, Sasuke membaca kertas itu. Dan bola mata onyxnya langsung membulat kaget tatkala membaca kesimpulan hasil pemeriksaan tersebut.

"Tidak... mungkin."

.

.

**Itachi POV**

"Sudah kenyang?" tanyaku setelah dia meneguk air putihnya sampai habis. Kulihat wajahnya memerah lalu mengangguk. Aku tersenyum membalasnya, "Syukurlah..." bisikku.

"Ano..." Sakura kembali memainkan jarinya, lalu dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "sudah waktunya aku untuk pulang," ucapnya seraya berdiri. Ah iya, dia benar. Ini bukan rumahnya. Menyadari itu, aku tertawa kecil—tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Ahaha kau benar," ucapku canggung. Dia tersenyum menatapku lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, setidaknya sampai akhir aku menutup pintu apartemen ini darimu—aku ingin terus melihatmu.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, dia membalikkan badannya dan kami kembali bertatapan. Dia mencium bibirku sekilas—lumayan lama. Setelah dia melepaskan senyumannya, aku langsung teringat sesuatu, "Ah iya, jangan lupa memberitahukan kabar kehamilanmu pada Sasuke ya,"

Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura kembali murung. Aku tahu apa yang kuucapkan memang salah, tapi itu sudah sewajarnya. "Sakura..." aku memanggil namanya, tapi dia tidak mendongak sedikitpun untuk menatapku, "...kuharap kau mengerti. Kita—"

"Iya, Itachi. Aku mengerti," terbesit perasaan lega saat Sakura mengucapkan itu. Dia memaksakan senyum—aku tahu—dan menatapku, "aku akan memberi tahu kehamilan ini pada Sasuke-kun."

"Kau hamil anak siapa, Sakura?"

Apa? Suara ini... Aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Bola mata onyxku membulat begitu pula bola mata hijau emerald di depanku. Kami serentak menoleh, melihat Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana—beberapa meter di samping apartemenku. Detak jantungku berdegup kencang tidak menentu, tatapan Sasuke... serasa ingin membunuhku. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha menghindar dari kegugupan. Kulirik Sakura yang ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aku tetap berusaha tenang, "Tentu saja anakmu Sasuke, anak siapa lagi?" tanyaku balik berusaha mengeluarkan nada canda di sana. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dia hanya terdiam dan melangkah mendekat ke arah kami.

Sakura`terus menunduk takut. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke berhenti melangkah sekitar dua meter di depan Sakura. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kau... "Anakku eh?" Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kertas tepat di depan mukaku. Aku terpaku. Kertas ini... hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke dan Sakura... "Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar membaca lagi Itachi. Lalu bacalah hasil pemeriksaan itu." ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semua sudah terkuak sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya lagi bersandiwara di depan adikku ini. "Aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya..." Sasuke berkata lagi, aku menatapnya, "seandainya aku tidak tahu hasil pemeriksaan itu sampai sekarang, mungkin seperti dugaan kalian aku akan tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar kabar kehamilan ini,"

"Sasu..." aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Semua tertelan begitu saja. Aku merasa, semua yang akan kukatakan pada Sasuke tidak ada artinya lagi. Adikku ini, pasti sudah membenciku sekarang—hal yang selalu kutakutkan. Kalaupun aku meminta maaf sampai bersujud juga, dalam situasi ini adik yang keras kepala itu tidak akan mendengarku.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Aku... bahkan tidak bisa lagi membaca pikiran adik semata wayangku itu, tatapannya terlalu kosong. Aku bisa memastikan dia sangat terpukul—seperti perasaanku dulu, "Aku pikir saat aku sudah menikahi Sakura, kau sudah merelakannya untukku," Sasuke memberi jeda yang selalu bisa membuat tubuhku lemas untuk sesaat, "ternyata tidak, dan... aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menusukku dari belakang seperti ini."

"Sasuke, tunggu! Kau tidak mengerti!" aku berusaha menyentuh bahu adikku itu. Sasuke, aku ingin kau mengerti! Ini semua semata-mata untukmu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Namun saat aku menyentuh bahumu, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU, DASAR SAMPAH!" kau membentakku dan menepis tanganku. Bahkan kau mendorong tubuhku hingga aku jatuh terduduk. Kau menghalangi Sakura yang ingin menghampiriku dan berdiri di depanku.

Mungkin kau berpikir aku sedang menahan sakit yang menyerang tubuh luarku. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Aku menahan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari semua itu, rasa sakit di dalam dada serasa mengoyak. Aku ingin melepas semua kesakitan ini, ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Semua terasa begitu menyiksa, "Begitu ya, kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meniduri istriku dan jika dia hamil, tinggal bilang saja kalau anak itu adalah anakku. Iya kan? Apa aku salah, hm?" Aku tidak menjawab apapun, karena aku tahu. Meskipun aku menjawab kenyataannya, kau akan selalu menyangkalku. Aku memilih diam sampai akhir, mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang akan kau lontarkan.

"Hei, jangan diam saja." Nada suaramu terdengar bergetar. Lalu kau menendang bahuku pelan... tapi tetap menyakitkan, "JAWAB AKU, BAKA ANIKI!" kau berteriak kencang—menggema di apartemenku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sakura yang berusaha menahanmu, tapi kau terus menepisnya. "Kenapa? Padahal aku percaya padamu..." suaramu kembali memelan. Aku masih diam, menatap lantai apartemen yang kududuki saat ini, "...kau memang brengsek."

Aku menarik nafas, "Seandainya aku memberi jawaban, apa kau mau mendengarnya, otouto?" tanyaku pelan. Sasuke sepertinya terkesiap mendengar jawabanku, aku hanya mendengar suara gertakan giginya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berkata, "...Terlambat, aku sudah tidak mau mendengar ocehan dari sampah brengsek sepertimu. Mati saja sana." Dan kalimat pedas itu serasa menusuk dadaku, aku menggertakan gigi berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Kucengkeram erat karpet kasar di bawahku, tak kupedulikan lecet-lecet yang mulai menghiasi telapak tanganku.

"Dan perempuan murahan sepertimu jangan berani-berani datang ke rumah Uchiha lagi, kalau perlu mati saja berdua dengan ayah dari anakmu itu." Sasuke berkata sinis. Entah kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya atau bagaimana, yang bisa kupastikan... Adikku itu masih mencintai Sakura—terlihat dari bola mata onyxnya. Sasuke sempat terdiam menatap Sakura yang mulai menangis sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku menunduk dalam, tidak pernah kusangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Gomenasai Itachi, gomen..." Sakura mendekat ke arahku, dia juga menunduk di depanku. Aku menatapnya diam, rasanya air mataku sudah terlanjur kering, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan apapun lagi. Kujulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala wanita yang sangat dicintai olehku dan adikku itu.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu." Aku masih mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. Bagaikan sebuah tombol, saat aku membentuk senyuman, air mata justru mengalir dengan lancarnya dari bola mataku. Aku memeluk tubuh mungil yang rapuh di depanku ini, mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar. Apakah ini adalah balasan... dari semua pengorbananku untukmu, hei adikku?

Apa aku memang pantas menerimanya?

Sampai kau tidak memanggilku 'aniki' lagi.

...Bahkan kau menyuruhku mati.

Apa ini balasan untukku?

Aku menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa lama kami menangis dalam diam. Kulirik Sakura yang tertidur di atas tubuhku. Tersenyum tipis, kugendong tubuhnya dan kuletakkan dia di atas tempat tidurku. Aku menatap wajahnya. Jejak-jejak air mata terlihat jelas di bawah matanya, perlahan tapi pasti kuusap jejak-jejak itu sampai sedikit memudar. Dia pasti kelelahan dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, padahal dia baru saja hamil muda. Saat aku sedang memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, tiba-tiba Hpku berdering. Aku berdiri dan mengambilnya yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku mengernyitkan alis melihat nama 'Tousan' di layar Hpku. Apakah... Sasuke sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepada tousan dan kaasan? Aku menarik nafas, bersiap-siap dengan hinaan yang akan kuterima lagi. Kuangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" tanyaku tidak bersemangat. Aku mendengar dengan seksama kata-kata yang diucapkan tousan di seberang sana. Mataku membulat kaget. Tanganku bergetar dan tubuhku meringsut jatuh.

"Mobil Sasuke... meledak?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan. Suara tousan terdengar bergetar, apalagi saat dia mengatakan—menurut polisi yang ada di tempat, ada korban yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu. Dan dari kartu identitas, korban itu adalah... Bisa kudengar, kaasan menangis histeris di samping tousan. Tanganku lemas, seolah tidak ada tenaga. Hp jatuh terbanting di sampingku.

Bahkan sampai akhir, Kami-sama masih setia memberi siksaan padaku.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**One year later...**

Aku menutup pintu mobilku dan menguncinya. Aku berbalik, menatap gundukan-gundukan tanah yang bersebaran di depanku. Menarik nafas, aku melangkahkan kaki. Lumayan jauh dari tempat mobilku berada tadi. Hari masih siang, panas menyengat tidak kuhiraukan. Kugenggam erat bunga melati putih di tanganku. Langkahku terhenti saat dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal sudah berada di samping gundukan tanah yang menjadi tujuanku. Aku tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi aku didahului olehnya.

Wanita berbaju hitam itu menoleh saat merasakan aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya, "Itachi..." ucapnya menyebut namaku. Aku tersenyum ramah padanya, lalu ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Kutaruh seikat bunga melati yang tadi kugenggam di atas gundukan tanah itu—lebih tepatnya di depan batu nisannya. Wanita itu menatapku sedih.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan merapatkan kedua telapak tanganku—posisi berdoa. Kupejamkan mataku, berdoa dari lubuk hati yang terdalam untuk kebahagiaan orang yang kini sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda denganku itu. Begitu kubuka mata, wanita yang tadi berada di sampingku kini sudah berpindah posisi ada di depanku. Dia ikut berdoa denganku rupanya. Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu akhirnya membuka mata, memperlihatkan bola mata hijau emeraldnya yang selalu bisa meneduhkan hatiku.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucapku membuka pembicaraan. Masih dalam posisi tadi, wanita itu terdiam sampai aku bicara lagi, "bagaimana kabarmu?" Haruno Sakura—nama wanita itu—akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baik," jawabnya apa adanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dia menoleh untuk menatap nama di atas batu nisan di sana, aku mengikutinya. Hatiku mencelos melihat batu nisan itu.

.

.

**R.I.P**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Born : July 23****rd**** 19xx**

**Death : April 6****th**** 20xx**

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Sebelum kematiannya, aku belum mengucapkan apa-apa padanya. Kata maaf, penjelasan... hanya kenyataan bahwa aku mengkhianatinya saja yang dia tahu. Aku berhutang banyak padanya. Bukan cuma itu, sebelum kematiannya dia sempat menyuruhku untuk mati. Kalau begitu seharusnya, akulah yang pantas mati. Bukan Sasuke.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berbagai macam kesalahan memenuhi pikiran dan benakku. Aku bukan korban. Bukan juga pahlawan kebenaran. Aku sebagai _antagonist _di sini. Ya, itu aku. Aku tidak bisa memberikan Sasuke kebahagiaan sebagaimana yang selalu kuinginkan dalam hidupku. Sebaliknya, aku malah memberikan penderitaan, pengkhianatan, keegoisan padanya. Kucengkeram tanah di bawahku. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa meminta maaf kepadamu, Sasuke? Bagaimana caranya aku memutar waktu? Kalau ada caranya, beri tahu aku. Akan kulakukan apapun, meski harus menukarkan nyawaku.

Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Hanya itu alasanku untuk melakukan semua dosa, tenggelam di dalamnya. Senyummu dan Sakura adalah segalanya bagiku. Salah satu dari kalian menghilang, bagiku sama saja dengan kehilangan eksistensi. Kalian berdua menghilang, bagiku sama saja dengan mati. Aku...

"Oeek!" Aku tersentak dan kuangkat kepalaku melihat suara siapa itu. Sakura terlihat panik dan berusaha menghibur bayi di gendongannya. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat itu, "Sepertinya dia semakin tumbuh saja," gumamku tanpa sadar. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menenangkan sang bayi dan menatapku.

Dia tersenyum canggung, "I-Iya," wajahnya memerah—wajah yang kurindukan di setiap malamku, "entah perasaanku atau bukan, dia semakin mirip denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu," aku tertawa kecil. Aku menunduk lagi untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "boleh aku menggendongnya?" Sakura sempat tertegun. Namun dia langsung tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk dan memberikan bayi itu.

Kutatap bayi kecil di dalam gendonganku, tak bisa kutahan senyum yang keluar dari bibirku. Kulitnya sedikit coklat—mungkin ini yang membuatnya tidak terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke dan Sakura karena mereka berdua sama-sama berkulit putih, bola mata onyx, rambut hitam yang rapi. Dia menatapku, tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai hidungku yang mendekat pada wajahnya sebelum akhirnya kukecup pipinya pelan. Tangisnya tiba-tiba saja mereda. Kucium pipinya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Dia tertidur sangat nyenyak di gendonganku. Merasa sudah tenang, kuberikan bayi itu kembali pada ibunya. Nama bayi itu...

"Sepertinya Sasuke memang ingin berada di sampingmu," ucap Sakura. Aku hanya terdiam, pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari bayi yang tertidur nyenyak itu, "wajar saja, dia pasti merindukan ayahnya." Lanjut Sakura yang menurutku terdengar nada menyindir dari sana. Aku tersenyum mendengar itu seraya berdiri.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke," dan aku pun berbalik dari sana. Melangkah untuk menjauhi kuburan yang akan membuatku semakin terpuruk karena dosa masa lalu. Langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara Sakura yang berlari mengejarku, "Tunggu!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri, Itachi?" tanya Sakura di belakangku. Sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi memang harus kuakui, dari dulu aku tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan ini. Aku menghela nafas dan kubalikkan badanku. "Aku tidak pernah melarikan diri." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Lalu kau sebut ini semua apa? Kau menyuruhku menjaga Sasuke, tidak pernah kembali ke rumah Uchiha, apa maumu?" Sakura memotong jawabanku. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia terengah-engah mungkin karena kelelahan sehabis berteriak. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mau bahagia, kau dan Sasuke di dunia sana juga berbahagia." Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk maju, satu langkah, "Jika aku berdiri di sampingmu sebagai suamimu dan menjaga Sasuke kecil, maka otoutoku di dunia sana akan bersedih," dua langkah, "sebagai gantinya, aku akan berdiri di sampingmu sebagai kakak iparmu, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan juga paman... dari Uchiha Sasuke junior," tiga langkah. Aku mengelus kepala kecil Sasuke di gendongan Sakura. Lalu kutatap bola mata hijau emerald di depanku.

"Anggap saja..."

Kucium dahi Sakura yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Kini, aku bisa mengusap air mata itu. Hal yang selalu tidak bisa kulakukan, karena Sasuke selalu lebih dulu mengusapnya hingga kering.

"...aku adalah kakak ipar yang mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun."

"Itachi..." wanita itu menunduk lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk, membuatku tersenyum puas. Angin memainkan rambut-rambut kami. Daun-daun berguguran seolah mengiringi kepergianku dari pemakaman ini. Aku berbalik dan melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa, Sakura... Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

"**If it's for the sake of happiness for my otouto,"**

"**I'll become evil or more..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

_**Cia-can, Thia Nokoru, sakura bungaq, el cierto, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Xia-Sen'ryaku, mysticahime, Rizu Hatake-hime, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, Tabita Pinkybunny, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Kurousa Hime, mimi, dobelianaru, rizukauchiha29, Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight, kimichi-kun, hika-chan, shizukari fourteen, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Mona Rukisa-chan, sava kaladze, mayu akira**_

**Juga untuk semua yang sudah setia membaca dan menunggu fic ini sampai akhir, arigato gozaimasu :)**

Yak, seperti biasa saya telat update =w= #kicked

Ini adalah last chap, jadi no comment deh. Saya juga gak ngerti ini happy ending atau sad ending #dor

Mind to RnR for the last time, minna?

See you in my next fic, jaa nee! :D


End file.
